501st Defends Fuso
by rizon72
Summary: Takes place after season 2, my version of what a season 3 might have been like. The Neuroi have been silent, Yoshika has settle down, and the leaders of the world are meeting in Fuso. A mysterious letter, regenerating sleep, and a new threat, can it bring the 501st back together for one last miracle?
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to Terror

Strike Witch story, takes place after season 2, does not include the movie. This was my idea of a season 3, will be at least 4 parts, and I had planned up to 12, but RL has a way of interfering. Yes, there are yuri, or lesbian couples in the story, Sanya and Eila for sure, Yoshika and Lynette, and a hint of Mio and Minna. Hope you enjoy.

501st Defends Fuso

by rizon72

Part 1: Prelude to Terror

Yoshika Miyafuji walked alongside her friend Michiko as they walked back home from school. Things had changed in the past couple of months since that last battle with the Neuroi. In that battle, she lost her magical ability. The knowledge hurt, but she also knew that her actions helped destroy a Neuroi hive, thereby freeing Romagna from Neuroi invasion. The destruction of a second hive made her a legend, and enhanced the 501st legend as well. It had felt good to be part of something that made such a difference. Something she did not know until returning back to Fuso, to a hero's welcome. Now everyone seemed to know her name.

She yawned as they walked a bit further on. She felt tired recently. She had got a good night's sleep so she should not be so sleepy. That line of thinking caused her come concern that she might be getting sick.

"You all right Yoshika?" Michiko asked, seeing her friend yawn for the third time in the past couple of minutes.

"Yeah, fine," Yoshika replied, giving her friend a smile.

"Grandpa!" Michiko said, a moment later seeing her grandpa's tractor come up the path. Yoshika felt slightly relieved at seeing the ride knowing she did not have to walk all the way home. She hopped up sitting beside Michiko taking in the scenery.

They turned along the hill which allowed them to look out upon the harbor. She frowned slightly at seeing a familiar sight in the harbor, the Yamato.

"Oh wow, look at that battleship," Michiko said, in awe at the size of the ship.

"That can't be the Yamato," Yoshika said, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her or not. Michiko's grandpa came to her rescue.

"No it not, that's the Musashi, the Yamato's sister ship," he said. "It arrived only today. "There are ships coming in from all over the world for a big conference. The carrier Zuikaku is coming in tomorrow, as well as a carrier from Britannia, a battleship from Romagna, Karlsland and Liberion. Don't know where they are docking though, this harbor isn't big enough for them all."

"That's so exciting," Yoshika said, excited upon hearing the news. She wondered if Major Sakamoto was still at the base. The Major had lots of experience in fighting the Neuroi that could be valuable, despite losing her magical ability as well. The one thing that Yoshika had learned in her time in the military, the superiors, for whatever reason, did not like relying on the witches to fight the Neuroi.

Maybe that was the reason for the meeting. They were trying to find a new way to fight the Neuroi. Yoshika still wondered what the Neuroi had tried to tell her in Britannia.

"Do you think anyone you know will be onboard those ships?" Michiko asked, redirecting Yoshika's thoughts.

"Hmm, I doubt it," Yoshika replied. Maybe Commander Minna, but the others probably not. She still heard from the others, especially Lynn, and Sanya. She really hoped that Lynette was doing well, the last letter mentioned some mission that would take her away from Britannia. She found that she missed her friend at times despite having come home.

"Well, I see the Zuikaku is arriving early though," Michiko's grandpa said.

Yoshika looked out at sea where she could see several ships slowly approaching the harbor. The distinctive shape of a carrier in the middle of the group was easy to see. She looked up at the sound of planes flying overhead.

She closed her eyes for a moment remembering herself flying along feeling the wind whip around her as she soared in the air like a bird. The ability to use the Striker Units had come easily to her even from her first attempt when she had been on board the Akagi. She knew that actually controlling it had taken a bit longer to master.

The continued, around a hill blocking the harbor from sight before stopping at Yoshika's house.

"Ah, here we are Yoshika," Michiko's grandpa said.

"Thank you," Yoshika said, to him hopping off the back. "See you tomorrow Michiko."

"Don't forget your homework Yoshika," Michiko said.

"Oh, right," Yoshika said, having already forgotten. She sighed with that knowledge before heading towards the house. "Mom, grandma, I'm home," Yoshika said, as she entered the house. She stopped at the sound of a Striker Unit, turning, saw a witch making her way down to land in the road. Yoshika blinked, wondering if the witch had made a wrong turn somewhere.

"Um, hi, I'm looking for Yoshika Miyafuji," the witch said.

"I'm Yoshika," Yoshika replied, watching as the witch appeared to be in awe of her before remembering why she was there.

"I'm Meia, of the 524th, I have a letter for you," she said, holding an envelope out for Yoshika.

She took the letter from Meia seeing her name on the envelope. She wondered which of her friends sent her the letter. She quickly opened the letter even as her brain began to recognize the writing. She stopped and turned the envelope back over this time recognizing the writing.

"Again?" she whispered. Another letter from her father, but this time the letter seemed much thicker than normal. "Mom! Grandma!" she yelled, out one more still looking at the letter.

"Yoshika, what's wrong dear?" her mother asked, walking up beside Yoshika taking a moment to realize a witch was nearby looking very confused.

Yoshika held out the letter in shaking hands for her mother to see, watching her mother look at the letter also realizing who sent it. They both looked at each other in disbelief.

"Another one?" her mother said, who looked at the doorway where an older woman stood looking on.

"Y-yeah," Yoshika said, suddenly feeling very tired. She could not understand how tired she suddenly felt. She looked up at her mother who had a strange look on her face before everything simple went black.

"Oh dear," her mother said, catching Yoshika as the older woman came up as well. "I think the shock finally pushed her over the edge."

"Yes, not unexpected," the older woman said.

"No, perhaps this is for the best," Yoshika's mother said.

"Um, I didn't do anything did I," a timid voice said from the witch, Meia.

"No my dear," Yoshika's grandmother said. "While this is a surprise we've expected this for a while now."

"Oh, okay," Meia replied obviously relieved.

"I don't suppose you know where this letter came from," Yoshika's mother asked. The mystery of the letters was something she wondered about. Was her husband out there still alive, or someone's sick idea of a joke? She really wanted to know the answer to that.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it just appeared at our headquarters, we're moving out later today to Africa so we were cleaning house. It could have been there a while though," Meia said.

"I see, thank you," Yoshika's mother replied. "Can I ask you one more favor; is Major Sakamoto still on the base?"

"Yes ma'am," Meia replied.

"Do you think you could contact her and ask her to come here to Yoshika's house? It's a trip for us to come down there with all our patients, and tell her that we received another letter from Doctor Miyafuji, that's important," Yoshika's mother asked.

"No problem ma'am," Meia said, taking off and heading towards the base.

Yoshika's mother looked towards her mom before they walked into the house.

"So, what does this mean?" the older woman asked, looking at the letter.

"I have no idea," the reply came back. "I only hope that Major Sakamoto might have some information about this," she replied, before looking down at Yoshika on the bed. "Do you suppose we should have told her that her powers would come back one day?"

"Perhaps, but she is young and impatient, and she might even have tried to force it. We did not know when this would happen. Her power is strong, which makes it hard to predict," the elder woman said. "I feel she will be resting for a while, at least until sometime tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose so," Yoshika's mother replied softly, brushing some hair away from Yoshika's eyes. There was enough going on right now that had no answers. Maybe they would get some answers soon.

* * *

Major Mio Sakamoto turned around seeing a witch land on the runway and then head on over to where she was standing. Mio looked closely noticing what squadron wing the witch was a part of, the 524th and that they were about to head out later today.

"Major Sakamoto," the witch said.

"Yes," Mio replied, walking towards the witch.

"Lieutenant Meia ma'am, I was asked to relay a message to you," Meia stated. "I delivered a letter to Yoshika Miyafuji and she fainted but her mother wished that you visit them over this letter."

Mio looked at Meia when she heard the fact that Yoshika fainted. "Did her mother seem concerned?"

"Huh, um, not really," Meia replied, taken aback by the question.

"Good," Mio stated. "What was in the letter that they would have asked for me?"

"I don't know ma'am, though, if I recall, the mother did say something about another one. Something about Doctor Miyafuji," Meia said.

"All right, head on back to your squad, they are probably almost ready to move out," Mio said. She watched the witch fly off before thinking about the fact another letter from the doctor was delivered to Yoshika. Things were very strange indeed for such mysterious messages.

"Colonel," Mio said, walking across the hangar to where several men stood working. One of them jumped up.

"What is it major?" he asked.

"I need a jeep and a driver, there's something important that has come up," Mio said.

"Um, a-all right," he said.

Minutes later Mio sat quietly in the jeep headed to Yoshika's house. Was it possible Yoshika had received another letter from her father? The question seemed impossible to Mio yet she had to know. She also wanted to know, if the fainting connected with Yoshika regaining her magic.

She stepped out of the jeep after it stopped, giving instructions for the driver to stay there, before heading over to the door and knocking. After a few seconds the door opened revealing an older woman with some slight resemblance to Yoshika. Mio knew the two had met once before.

"Ma'am, Major Sakamoto, you asked to see me," Mio said. "Something about a letter, that might be from your husband, Doctor Miyafuji?"

"Yes major, please come in," the woman said, allowing Mio to enter the small first room. The woman disappeared into another room before returning and handing Mio a letter.

She quickly opened it up flipping through the pages not really able to make much of it. She knew enough to know that it did not appear to be a Striker Unit. She would give it to intelligence and see what they could make of it.

"Is Miyafuji here?" Mio asked, hoping that she was not intruding in on anything.

"She sleeping, and will probably be out for a while," Yoshika's mother replied.

"I see," Mio replied, looking at the woman before going on. "She's recovering you mean."

"Yes," an older woman said. "You know something about that?"

"Yeah, you might say so," Mio said. "I went though that not long ago to recover my magic."

"You still fly into combat, isn't that dangerous?" the older woman asked, with a knowing glance at the major.

Mio laughed at that before replying. "No, I only scout, I have strong magic that allows me to see incredible distances. I can stay a safe distance away from the battle and still find the core, which helps tremendously in fighting the Neuroi. I also help train new witches for combat."

They fell silent for a few moments and Mio glanced down at the letter.

"So, why now?" Mio asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Is something going on with the Neuroi?"

"Nothing, actually everything been unusually quiet, even the attacks have stopped lately," Mio said. She tried to think of anything that might explain why the letter was so late. All strike wings were finally being replenished to full strength and new strike witch squadrons coming into commission. "I know the peace won't last though."

"I wish it would," the older woman said.

Mio had to agree, but they still knew so little about the Neuroi and why they were there, or where they came from. As long as one hive remained on Earth, they had not won the war.

"Yoshika will be worry she missed you."

"I know, but who knows how long she will be out. Her magical power is tremendous," Mio replied seeing the two women agree. Mio also wondered if they would need Yoshika's abilities once more. The previous two letters had sent the girl into combat.

Perhaps she could talk to Commander Minna, she knew the commander was coming with the arriving Britannia fleet to help out with the conference. She would represent the witches and Mio could think of no other witch to do so.

"I'll give this to intelligence and see if they can get anything from it, but for now, I better get back to base," Mio replied not saying the letter made her feel uneasy now.

Mio glanced down at the letter from Doctor Miyafuji to his daughter. She looked over the pages of technical documents but still had no idea what it might be. She looked at the harbor seeing several new ships now docked which did not surprise her at all. With the leaders meeting in Fuso warships were used to transport them. The leaders were actually safer in the warships than flying through the air especially considering the Neuroi did not like to go across vast distances of water.

She saluted the guard as they entered the base before quickly making her way to intelligence. Inside the building things were uncomfortably quiet as several heads turned as she walked in.

"Major, what can we do for you?" one officer asked, walking up to her.

"I have some new information and was hoping you might be able to figure it out," Mio replied. She handed him the letter watching as he flipped through the pages and waving another man over who looked over the pages before turning back to Mio.

"Where did you get this?" the officer asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Mio replied. "What is it?"

"Technical blueprints for a new weapon, using magic of course," the other man replied.

Mio nodded, not surprised that it used magic. "Anything else?"

"Hmm," the man said, scanning though the pages again. "This will take some time to figure out. I'm not even sure how powerful this is. We'll have to work on it for a while to see for sure."

"All right, I'll leave it to you then," Mio stated. She saluted the two before walking out of the building and headed towards the hanger where her striker unit was house. Stepping inside she saw the maintenance men working on her unit.

"Ah, major, we were finishing up and about to call for you," the head mechanic stated walking over to her.

"Some of the best news I've heard all day then," Mio replied, jumping up into the unit quickly powering it up not feeling anything unusual to her.

"Everything looks good here," one said. "Output is normal."

"Let's take it for a real test then," Mio said. "This is Major Mio Sakamoto ready for takeoff."

She quickly left the ground heading up into the sky feeling the wind rush around her. It felt so great to soar above the clouds and with the birds. She could see far out to see seeing several Fuso warships patrolling out at sea.

She turned to see Yoshika's house and thought about what had recently happened. Her father had helped out so much in the fight against the Neuroi. Mio wondered if Yoshika would ever realize how much her father had helped the world or how much Yoshika had helped out.

She looked down at the harbor seeing a Romagna warship docked nearby, the same one that helped out in the last battle when she had briefly lost her powers.

She turned around in the air, breathing in the cool air welcoming it before heading into several maneuvers designed to test out the Striker Unit. She now had to avoid combat which mean she had to fly well and keep a distance between her and the Neuroi.

"Major, any problems, everything looks good here," the head mechanic asked over the radio.

"Nope, so far everything looks good, I'll run some more tests and see," Mio replied.

"Fine, we'll continue to monitor from here," the reply came back.

Mio made another turn quickly accelerating to see how fast she could go before doing some high-speed turns. She felt the unit needed to be able to handle that especially for role in any combat situations. Finally finished she headed back to the hanger.

Stepping out of the Striker Unit she looked across the hanger at another unit sitting off to one side. Walking over to them she ran her hands over them wondering if the units would ever be used again. They had recovered the units and brought back to Fuso on board the Musashi recently. The mechanics quickly fixed them. Mio could not help but think that the units would be flying again especially after the letter.

"Hello Mio," a familiar voice said, causing her to turn around. Walking across the hanger deck she spotted the familiar form of Minna, her orange hair still as long as Mio remembered.

"Minna, I was wondering when you'd get here," Mio replied.

"We finally had a break. Got here in time to see you flying," Minna said, and Mio caught the look she gave.

"Yeah, the striker unit is working just fine. How's the meeting?" she asked, hoping to deflect the conversation for a moment. She knew how Minna felt about her flying into a combat situation.

"Ugh, that's all I have to say. At least we have an ally at the moment, Maria," Minna said.

Mio had to think of that for a second before remembering the Duchess of Romagna, who had become friends with Lucchini.

"Yeah, I can see why. Especially if Lucchini is still friends with her," Mio said.

"From what I've heard she and Shirley make up the Duchess' personal guard," Minna said. "In fact, a lot of former members of the 501st are in prominent areas. Our legend is following us where ever we go."

"I guess so," Mio said. "I take it they chose you to represent the witches in this meeting is anyone else there?"

"Nope, here as an advisor. At least I was asked this time. The biggest problem is it adds even more paperwork than before, going over all the details and such," Minna said.

"Well then, can I interest you in a nice bath," Mio said.

"Now, there's an offer you know I can't refuse," Minna replied. "Lead on."

Mio sat back in the large bath watching as Minna stepped in, and waded over to where she was sitting down with a sigh. Mio could see the tiredness in her friend.

"Are the meetings that bad?" Mio asked.

"You don't know the worst of it," Minna replied. "I don't get it, here we are in the longest peaceful stretch since the Neuroi have shown up and what do they do? Bicker like, well, a bunch of old people about budgets and programs. They always want to try something new but without testing it first, just put it in action."

Mio sat back thoughtful for a few seconds at what Minna said before replying. "They're scared. So far the only successful defense has been the witches. They feel they should be doing the protecting, not a bunch of girls."

"Maybe," Minna said, dunking under the water for a second. She re-emerged and pushed her wet hair out of her face. "You always say there is nothing us witches can't do."

"There isn't," Mio said, laughing before moving in behind Minna. She slowly massaged the shoulders feeling the tightness slowly relax. "So, what are they going to do?"

"That's the question isn't it? They are out of ideas and blame the witches for every loss but not for a victories, and then it's all about teamwork," Minna replied, relaxing into the massage Mio gave her. "Mmm, that feels good though. You haven't lost your touch at all. I wonder what they'd do if you showed up?"

"Probably nothing much, I have as much pull as you do," Mio replied, working on down Minna's back finding a knot and working it. "I hear most squadrons are at full strength now."

"Yeah," Minna mumbled out. "That's the only good news. Orussia Britannia and Africa are all at full strength with some to spare."

"Fuso sent the 524th to Orussia, they should have left by now. I know a few young witches here that might be ready in a few years," Mio stated, rubbing Minna's back.

"Always on the lookout," Minna said.

"Looking towards the future, we can't fight forever and you are getting to the point where your shield won't protect you for much longer," Mio replied.

"I know," Minna sighed. "I'm keeping a close eye on that."

"Good, I know what's it like," Mio said, as each fell into silence. They were both thinking about when Minna threatened to shoot Mio for going back out without a shield.

"So, how's Perrine?" Minna finally asked, breaking the silence. She felt Mio's hands still briefly before continuing. "I'm sorry, that was something I shouldn't have asked."

"No, she writes me still, working in Britannia with Lynette," Mio finally answered.

"Yeah, I heard that. You know she still worships you," Minna said.

"I know, she's a good kid," Mio said. She knew that Perrine had a crush on her. It was actually very obvious to everyone. Mio always thought Perrine would grow out of it, but now, she sighed. She was not sure if it was just a crush to Perrine. "I write her back, I hope maybe she'll meet someone else."

"Doesn't always happen, I didn't think so," Minna replied.

There was the biggest dilemma for Mio. She had feelings for Perrine, but also for Minna and at the moment, and she found it hard not to act on those instincts. She felt slightly relieved when she heard sounds coming down the hallway.

"I see we're about to company," Mio said, continuing her massage, looking up to see a couple of the medical staff walk in.

"Ah, um, major, how are you?" the first one, a tall dark-haired woman said. Mio felt sure they did not think anyone was in the bath by the way they walked in, hand in hand which they quickly released.

"Good, everything all right," Mio replied.

"Yep," the shorter one replied as they looked at Minna. "I don't think we've met, are you new?"

"Ah, just talking with my friend, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Minna Dietlinde Wilke," Minna replied. They watched as recognition appeared in their eyes.

"The commander of the 501st Joint Strike Wing?" the taller one asked.

"The one and only," Minna replied.

"So this was the commander who kept you in line," the shorter one said, looking at Mio. "You must be here as part of the high bigwig meeting?"

"Yep, and it's boring," Minna replied.

"Really, with so many important figures I would have thought it would be exciting," the shorter one said.

"Not really, listening to a bunch of political old men who have no idea what they are talking about, not that exciting especially when they choose not to listen to those in the field," Minna replied.

Mio sat back slightly allowing the conversation to roll over her for a moment. She wondered about the letter Miyafuji had received. The last time had been right after a large new Neuroi hive appeared.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Minna said giving Mio a nudge.

"Ah, just wondering how much longer this peace will last. It makes me nervous," Mio replied honestly.

"I know me too," Minna replied.

"I didn't think witches got nervous, especially you two," the taller woman said.

"We do, and that's not a good thing," Minna said.

Mio hoped the peace lasted a bit longer and that the leaders might finally listened to those fighting the Neuroi.

* * *

Yoshika slowly awoke, feeling slightly confused at her surroundings. She thought back to the last thing she could remember. She recalled the ride back home from school, and saw the warships in the harbor. Michiko's grandfather mentioned something about even more warships arriving from all over the world for some sort of meeting.

She made it home, that much she remembered feeling slightly tired before a witch had arrived. There she bolted upright in shock realizing she received another letter from her father. She wondered once more why letters from her father were still arriving to her so long after his death. Something did not make sense to her.

"Ah, I see you've finally woken up," her mother's voice said, causing Yoshika to look over at the doorway.

"Mom, what happened, I received a letter from father, but why, what's in it," Yoshika said in a rush.

"Well, you've been asleep for a day now," her mother said, checking Yoshika over before continuing. "I also bet you're hungry after such a long sleep."

Yoshika paused in her thinking to realize she was indeed hungry. "Um, yeah, I guess sleeping for a day will do that. I don't know why I did that, I've been getting enough sleep, and I missed Michiko after I promised her I'd there tomorrow, um, I mean today," Yoshika frowned wondering if she was saying that right.

"That's expected in the regenerating sleep," her mother said, shocking Yoshika for a second at the term. "How do you feel though?"

Yoshika thought about that for several seconds while her mother felt her forehead then stood back up waiting. "I guess fine, what happened?"

"The regenerating sleep, you don't know much about it do you," her mother said, as Yoshika shook her head no. "When a witch uses all of their power up in a single instant, it takes time to resupply it. The regenerating sleep heals your magic."

"Y-you mean I have my magic back?" Yoshika replied, unsure if she heard her mother correctly.

"Yes, a witch can never lose their powers. It's the recovery time that is different for every witch. You are young so it came back rather quickly. Someone older it might take over a year before their magic is restored," her mother said.

Yoshika absorbed that information for a while as her grandmother walked into the room with a tray of food that smelled wonderful. Setting the tray down in front of her she quickly ate what was on the tray before asking the one question that she wanted to know the answer to the most.

"Um, did I really receive a letter from father again?"

"Yes, I asked for Major Sakamoto to come up to look at it," her mother replied.

"Really?" Yoshika said excited that the major might be here until she realized how long she had been out. "She's already been here hasn't she?"

"Yes, I asked the nice witch who delivered the letter to have the major come by. She did not know what the letter meant either but asked to take it to intelligence. Something about some design or something that she did not understand," her mother said. "She asked about you though, and was not surprised when I told her you were in the regeneration sleep."

"She herself went thought it not long ago," her grandmother said. "Now rest up and allow your powers to fully replenish."

"All right," Yoshika said, laying back down in the bed.

"You do have a visitor though," her mother said, leaving the room and returning with Michiko following her.

"Yoshika, you're all right," Michiko said, quickly heading over to the bedside.

"Yeah, just something us witches do in certain moments," Yoshika said.

"Your mother mentioned your powers were coming back, is that right?" Michiko asked in an excited voice.

"That's what she said, I haven't tried anything yet," Yoshika replied at that.

"Oh, why not?'

"Um, my mind has been somewhere else," Yoshika replied, thinking about the letter she had received along with Major Sakamoto.

"She still needs to rest a bit," her grandmother said.

"Oh, well my grandpa says another Fuso fleet will arrive tomorrow," Michiko said. "There are some other ships there as well; I've never seen them before. My grandpa says they are from Romagna."

"Really," Yoshika said. "What about the fleet from Britannia?"

"Already here," Michiko said.

"Probably part of the large meeting of world leaders that's going on," her mother said.

"The Neuroi have been peaceful for a while so they thought they would talk about the situation and what else they can do," her grandmother said. "Just another excuse for more bickering about the fact they don't know anything."

"Wow, amazing so many leaders are here," Yoshika said. She would have to see that for herself once she recovered then another though struck her. "Um, you mentioned Major Sakamoto knew about what was going on with me, does that mean she has her powers back?"

"We talk about that, yes she did recover her powers and she is still flying," her mother said.

"What!" Yoshika said, sitting up in the bed again looking at her mother in shock. She wanted to head down to the base and give the major a stern talking to about flying again. "She can't defend herself in a battle anymore."

"She can fly and her powers have matured. She is using her magic of sight to scout now, not engage," her mother said.

"Oh, I see," Yoshika replied, feeling slightly relieved at what her mother told her. She wondered though what Commander Minna would think about that. She was extremely protective of the major.

"All right, let's give Yoshika her rest," her mother said as Yoshika yawned.

"Of course, I'll be by tomorrow," Michiko said quickly giving Yoshika a hug. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Thanks," Yoshika replied back, grinning at her friend who then walked out of the room.

She stood after everyone had left the room stretching for a second knowing tomorrow she would head to the base to talk to the major. Yoshika did not think the major would know anything but she would try. She could also gain some information about what her friends might be up to.

She laid back down looking at the ceiling knowing the last two times she had received a letter she ended up fighting the Neuroi. Would that happen again? She realized only time would tell for sure. For now she had her magic back which meant she could follow in her mother's footsteps and become a doctor like her mother and her grandmother. She knew now, after her two stints in the Navy, she could control her power much better than she ever had in her life.

She hoped the major would be there tomorrow when she went there. Then she could figure out what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2: Terror

501st Defends Fuso

By Rizon72

Part 2: Terror

Yoshika walked towards the base hoping to gain some answers, but knowing that she probably would not get any. Major Sakamoto had taken the letter and probably did not have any answers like before.

"Are you going away again?" Michiko asked, as they approached the base gate.

"Nah, not this time, I just want to know what's going on. I mean we all know the mail is slow but taking years to deliver is unusual especially three letters," Yoshika replied back. She had given some thought to being a witch again, the freedom of flying. Now she was walking towards the same base she had left to England two years ago, and rushed off to catch up with Sakamoto last year.

"Good, we worry about you when you're gone," Michiko replied honestly.

Yoshika understood what Michiko meant. She worried about her friends as well, including Lynette and Perrine. What were they doing and were they all right? She could only hope that they were.

One of the guards at the gate stepped up as Yoshika approached.

"Yoshika, what can we do for you?" the guard asked.

"Is Major Sakamoto here?' Yoshkia asked.

"Yes she is," the guard replied. "I think she's in the hanger."

"Okay, thanks," Yoshika said with a smile before she and Michiko headed off towards the hanger.

Yoshika looked around noticing that things had not changed too much in the couple of months away, though she had been part of the Fuso navy, never actually stationed in Fuso. She could see the massive form of the Musashi beyond the buildings as she walked towards the hangar. The battleships and carriers always impressed Yoshika by their size.

"Wow, it's even more impressive as you get closer," Michiko said in awe.

"Yeah, they are," Yoshika said.

"And you've been on them."

"The Yamato, and on the way back the carrier Amagi," Yoshika said, remembering the trip back from Romangna.

"Wow."

Yoshika saw the hangar, quickly heading over to it hearing voices from inside. She frowned quickly recognizing Sakamoto's voice but the other voice was also familiar.

"So, they really fixed it."

"Yep," Sakamoto's voice replied.

"What do you think," the other voice said seriously.

"She's getting her powers back," Sakamoto replied. "Also take into account the letter which has never held good news."

"Practicing fortune-telling, that's Eila's ability," the other voice said. Yoshika finally realized who it belonged to. She grinned taking a look at Michiko.

"That's Commander Minna's voice," Yoshika said.

"Oh, your commander?" Mishika replied.

"Yep," Yoshika said taking a step into the hangar, to see both Sakamoto and Minna standing off to one side. Yoshika headed towards them, before stopping at the sight of the Striker Unit, realizing it was the same one she wore in the 501st. It sat there like a friend awaiting her return.

"Miyafuji?" Minna blurted out, being the first to see Yoshika along with a smaller girl with dark hair.

"Oh, hello," Yoshika replied, her eyes still on the Striker Unit.

"I see you're awake again," Sakamoto said walking up to Yoshika.

"Yes," Yoshika said, finally turning to look at the major and then Minna. "Oh, this is my friend, Michiko."

"Hello," both Minna and Sakamoto said, as Michiko shyly replied back.

"Well, how do you feel?' Sakamoto said looking at Yoshika.

"Um, actually pretty good," Yoshika said, wondering why the commander was there, but she looked at Sakamoto. "I was, well, wondering if you had news about the letter?"

"I didn't understand anything in it, but I handed it to intelligence, who made some comment about a new weapon or something like that," Sakamoto said.

"Oh, I see," Yoshika said, not sure she liked the fact the design was a weapon.

"This is most interesting and strange," Minna said, putting a finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling for several seconds. "I don't understand why this is happening, but I'd sure like to know the answer."

They paused looking at each other in silence. No one seemed to have an answer to that.

"You two really helped out Yoshika while she was gone?" Michiko asked, speaking up to break the silence.

"Yep, she needed lots of training," Sakamoto said. "But she came along just fine."

Yoshika blushed slightly at the praise from the major.

"She did fly with us many times, and was very instrumental in defeating the Neuroi both in Britannia and Romangna," Minna stated, as once more Yoshika blush deepened.

"Not true, I had lots of help," Yoshika said, before looking back at the Striker Unit. "They repaired it?"

"Is that yours?" Michiko asked.

"Yep," Yoshika replied. "The ones I flew in."

"It came back on the Musashi, the mechanics worked on it putting it back together as a favor for all you've done. They want to test it but we're short on witches and my power isn't enough for that unit," Sakamoto said.

"Oh," Yoshika said, wondering if Sakamoto was telling the truth. She looked over to see Sakamoto smiling. She shook her head at the blue eyes which seemed strange not to see an eyepatch. "Well, I could, that is I probably can try."

"It would be a test of both the unit and your power," Minna said waving over to a mechanic who came rushing over. "Hop in Yoshika and see."

Yoshika did not wait for a second invite, quickly jumping into the Striker Unit feeling her magic and the unit come to life. Everything felt fine just like before. An unexpected surge of happiness welled up in her at the feeling. She knew why the Striker Units were created, and the Neuroi were still out there but for now, she powered up as the mechanic watched the outputs.

"Everything looks good, how does the unit feel?" he asked.

"Fine, no problems," Yoshika said. She then powered down stepping out as a young man came rushing into the hangar looking around quickly before heading straight towards Minna.

"Lieutenant Colonel, you better come quickly," he said, slightly out of breath.

"What's going on?" Minna said concerned as Yoshika climbed out of the Striker Unit and walked over to where Sakamoto and Michiko were standing.

"The Neuroi, they're attacking in force," the man replied back.

"Where," Minna asked, her concern showing as she and Sakamoto shared a glance.

"Everywhere, every hive has launched an attack at the same time and well, a new one has appeared," the man said, with some hesitation at the last bit of news.

"A new hive, where?" Sakamoto asked quickly.

"The northern island of Fuso," the reply came back.

Yoshika stood stunned for several seconds at that last bit of news. Fuso was under attack by the Neuroi. This time people she knew, her home, family and friends would be affected by this news.

"Let's go," Minna said, heading out of the hanger with Sakamoto. Yoshika hesitated a second before looking at Michiko. Her friend looked worried before Yoshika headed off after Minna hearing Michiko running behind her. Yoshika finally caught up to Minna at the radio room.

"We have confirmed reports of a Neuroi heading this way from the new hive," the radio officer said.

"What witches are in the area?" Minna asked.

"None, the 524th were the last organized group, they left two days ago and are now almost at their base in western Orussia," Sakamoto said. "All other wings moved out before that. That leaves only you and me in the area that I know of, and any other witches that might have come to protect the leaders."

"And me," Yoshika said stepping forward.

"Are you sure Mayifuji, you only got your power back," Minna said.

"I must protect my friend and family, I can do this, I know the risk," Yoshika said. as her urge to help protect those she knew bubbled to the surface. She knew the risk of fighting the Neuroi and she also knew how to fight them.

"Let's go," Minna said. "Mio, head out and do some recon for use while we get prepped and ready. Oh and Mio, don't engage."

"Don't worry Minna, I won't," Sakamoto said. running back towards the hanger.

"Now, what's the situation of the other hives?" Minna asked. as Yoshika and Michiko looked on.

"Damage was contained thanks to the fact all witch squadrons are at full strength. However we've lost all contact with the northern island of Fuso," the officer said.

"I see," Minna said. "Miyafuji, come on let's get going."

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika replied.

"It looks like it'll be the two of us to stop this Neuroi," Minna said, turning back to the radio operator. "Inform all commands of what's going on and prepare to evacuate."

"Yes Ma'am," the officer said.

"You're really going Yoshika," Michiko said.

"I have to go, otherwise there is no one else to protect us," Yoshika replied looking at a worried Michiko.

"Be careful," Michiko stated. "I'll go warn my grandpa and your mother and the rest of the village."

"Good idea, they best better prepare to evacuate if we can't stop it. They will probably hit the military base first, but the Neuroi won't stop there. They will continue on to the village," Minna said.

"They won't make it there, I'll make sure of it," Yoshika said, suddenly as confidence flowed into her like she never felt before. She would defeat this Neuroi threatening her home. She looked at Michiko, who nodded, before heading off towards the gate and the village.

"All right, let's get going," Minna said, walking out as Yoshika followed her towards the hangar.

Yoshika felt the wind in her face as she and Minna turned towards the Neuroi. She thought she would never feel this before but now she barely had time to think about it. She gripped the machine gun, something she had hoped she would never use again, but she understood the situation changed.

"Mio, what's the situation, Miyafuji and I are a couple of minutes out," Minna asked.

"Not good, in fact I've never seen anything like this," Sakamoto replied. "I'm seeing multiple cores in the Neuroi."

"What, repeat I thought you said multiple cores," Minna replied. Yoshika wanted a repeat of Sakamoto's report as well.

"Multiple cores, it's not moving fast but be careful, it has a long-range. It's tried to attack me now twice," Sakamoto said.

"Sakamoto," Yoshika whispered knowing that the major had no way to defend herself. She heard Sakamoto laugh.

"Don't worry Miyafuji, I'm far enough away to have plenty of time to dodge the attack. I'm not about to close in and allow the Neuroi the satisfaction of killing me," Sakamoto said.

"Oh good," Yoshika said.

"Still, multiple cores does not sound good, how many?" Minna asked.

"Hang on, I think I see seven," Sakamoto said.

"Not good at all," Minna said, as they closed in on the Neuroi. No one had ever heard of a multi-core Neuroi before, as a result Minna knew no way to begin the attack. "Let's go Miyafuji."

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika said following Minna's lead on an attack vector streaking past a hovering Sakamoto. Yoshika finally saw the Neuroi as a large flying wing.

She gripped her machine gun even tighter making sure it was ready. The first shots came from the Neuroi, which she and Minna avoided with ease. She opened fire the same time as Minna did watching the impacts quickly regenerated.

"Rapid regeneration," Sakamoto said. "Faster than anything I've seen before, and it appears heavy armor."

"Great," Minna replied at the news. She wondered if the news could get any worse. "Yoshika, concentrate on where I fire."

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika replied, as they raced in for another attack. Yoshika tried to fire where Minna did but it proved difficult as several times she had to deploy her shield to deflect the Neuroi counter fire.

They both regrouped looking at the Neuroi still intact.

"This isn't working," Minna breathed, not sure she liked the results.

"What if we split up?" Yoshkia asked.

"No, we need to concentrate our firepower," Minna said. "We'll try again."

Yoshika started to head towards the Neuroi but had to quickly deploy her shield. She looked over to see that Minna had also been forced to deploy her shield.

"I'm not sure there's much I can do," Sakamoto's voice said.

"No, you stay back where you are, I don't need to worry about you as well," Minna said. Yoshika thought she heard more than concern in the commander's voice but had no time to reflect on it.

"I'm not even sure we're slowing it down," Sakamoto's voice said.

"I know, damn, two of us isn't working, we need a new strategy," Minna said.

Yoahika turned slightly to try another move but the Neuroi fired on her again, when there was another rapid explosion.

"Then you need more firepower," a familiar voice said.

"Trude, Erica," Minna said, as they spotted the two Karlsland aces heading into the fight. Questions filled their minds about how those two were there, but at the moment Yoshika had never been so glad to see two of her friends before.

She watched as Erica and Trude closed in trying to open up the Neuroi, which again regenerated very quickly.

"What gives, that should have opened it up quickly," Trude said.

"It has multiple cores, and tough armor," Minna replied, blocking another shot from the Neuroi. "We need to concentrate our firepower. We should be able to do something now that we have more firepower."

The two pairs opened fire again trying to attack the same spot, but the Neuroi seemed to understand the strategy and kept them from firing.

"One of the cores was exposed for a second," Sakamoto said, from where she was observing the battle. "However we still haven't slowed it down at all."

"I know," Minna said, knowing they would have to continue to attack, if they were to win this battle.

A whizzing sound, followed by a new impact on the Neuroi, caused Yoshika to turn seeing two new forms approaching.

"Ciao Yoshika," a sing-song voice said, that Yoshika recognized right away.

"Lucchini, Shirley," Yoshika said, excitedly seeing the two come up to her. "What are you doing here?' the question asked before she could even think about it.

Before Shirley could reply they had to move quickly to avoid a new attack by the Neuroi.

"I think that can wait Miyafuji until after the battle," Sakamoto's voice said.

"What's the situation," Shirley asked, as they dodged and attacked with little damage inflicted on the Neuroi.

"What gives with this thing, it's hard as a rock," Lucchini said, looking at the Neuroi cautiously now.

"It's a multiple core Neuroi," Minna replied.

"Whaaat?" Lucchini replied, her voice raising an octave as she spoke.

"Later, now stay in formation and attack any cores as exposed," Trude said.

"Yeah, easy to say, not very easy to do," Erica said as she headed towards the Neuroi. "Strum," she said invoking her special attack. "Oww," she said, as she merely was deflected away by the Neuroi's armor.

"Shirley, you and Lucchin give covering fire for Trude, Erica and I. Yoshika if any core is exposed attack it right away," Minna said feeling slightly glad she now had a plan. It was not much but better than before.

Yoshika watched patiently as the rest attacked the Neuroi. Erica and Trude were slashing and firing up close following Minna . Yoshika tracked the attack looking for any opening in the Neuroi's armor but found nothing. Then for a split second where all five attacks came together she thought she spotted a core. Even as she raised her machine gun to fire she had to deploy her shield.

Something hard impacted the Neuroi at that moment doing some damage to the Neuroi, which quickly regenerated. Yoshika turned her head, holding her breath at the booming sound of the weapon firing. She knew that weapon and saw a very welcomed sight.

"Lynn!" Yoshika cried out in happiness.

"Yoshika!" Lynn replied, flying right to Yoshika enveloping her in a hug. "I'm glad you're safe Yoshika. I was worried," Lynn said in a soft voice. Yoshika smiled back at her friend.

"I see you got your powers back," a rather aloof voice said.

"Perrine," Yoshika said, giving another smile at her friend.

"All right girls, we still have a job to do," Minna's voice said cutting though the reunions.

"Roger," they all said.

"Yoshika, use your shields to protect Lynette, you'll target the cores while the rest of us try to break through the armor. Shirley and Lucchini will continue to provide cover fire. Trude, you and Erica try attacking on the far side while Perrine and I attack this side." Minna said.

"Yes ma'am," Lynette and Perrine said.

They formed up to attack when another massive attack hit the Neuroi causing even greater damage.

"No way," Yoshika heard Minna exclaim. They turned in the direction of where Minna was looking. There flying towards them were two very familiar figures, Eila and Sanya.

"Yahoooo! The gang's back together," Lucchini said, bouncing around in excitement.

Yoshika felt the same way. She knew now they could not fail in defeating the Neuroi. Not with the old gang back together. They could do anything, that much Yoshika felt for sure.

"Sanya, coordinate your attack with my orders, while the rest of us draw the Neuroi's fire, Lynette will attack the core while Yoshika provides protection for her," Sakamoto said.

"Roger," Sanya's soft voice replied.

"Let's go everyone we have our orders," Minna said.

Yoshika watched as several rockets went flying past impacting the armor of the Neuroi. The Neuroi fired back at Sanya who, with Eila guiding her, moved out of the way of the beams, never breaking the hold they had on each other. Yoshika deployed her own as the Neuroi attacked her and Lynette. She heard Lynette fire and glanced to see one core shatter.

"That's one down, we have a system, let's get going on the other six," Sakamoto said.

Sakamoto sighed slightly feeling some relief now that they had a system worked out. A second core was quickly destroyed and it appeared the armor of the Neuroi was weakening which would have been good news except for the fact the cores had now begun to move.

"The cores are now mobile, be careful," Sakamoto said. She thought about where to next instruct Sanya to fire when everything started acting very strangely.

"Hang on Sanya," Sakamoto said, watching the activity. "Minna, we might have a new problem."

"What is it?" Minna replied concern in her voice.

"This Neuroi is up to something, I'm not sure yet," Mio said, watching closely at the way the remaining five cores were rearranging themselves. She then watched in shock as the Neuroi split into five different craft. A quick scan confirmed what Mio suspected. "Minna, each one has a core."

"Copy Mio," Minna replied as everyone watched the Neuroi split up and head off in different directions.

"Pair up and take one, Perrine you're with me," Minna said, hearing Perrine's reply. She watched as Erica and Trude paired up heading off with the center one, Yoshika and Lynette went off towards another one, Sanya and Eila took the third one while Lucchini and Shirley raced off towards the remaining one.

* * *

"Eeeehhhhh!" Yoshika said, watching the Neuroi split apart. She then heard Minna say each had a core and to break up and attack. She looked around seeing one heading off close to where they were. "Lynette, over there, let's get it," Yoshika said pointing to a square Neuroi heading off.

"Let's go," Lynette said.

Yoshika took the lead swooping down upon the Neuroi firing as they went. They twisted and turned slightly using shields as needed as the Neuroi returned fire on them. They both knew that this one only had one core which made things a bit simpler, they hoped.

Yoshika approached from behind opening fire on the Neuroi. Her shots impacting on the surface creating a larger and larger hole and the regeneration was more normal now. Lynette fired several times hitting the Neuroi causing even more damage as her armor-piercing bullets going all the way through. The damage it created caused large holes and both witches were looking to see if they could find the core.

They both made another attack avoiding the Neuroi beams firing on the square-shaped craft.

"There it is," Lynette cried. Yoshika looked over to see that the last shot had exposed the core. Even now it was growing back covering the core but now they knew where it was. They both started firing again concentrating on the same spot.

Yoshika kept a steady stream of fire up hoping to expose the core again. She heard Lynette fire again this time shattering the core. Yoshika exhaled slightly as the Neuroi broke apart. They had defeated the Neuroi.

"We did it," Yoshika said, turning towards Lynette excited that they had defeated another Neuroi together.

"I-I wonder how the others are doing?" Lynette asked, sharing a smile with Yoshika.

"Hopefully as well as we did," Yoshika replied. She felt good now that her friend was back.

* * *

"Come on Lucchini," Shirley said to her younger friend.

"Right behind you," Lucchini's voice replied as the two took off after a pyramid-shaped craft that was moving very fast. Shirley managed to catch up to it even while dodging the attacks it was firing back at them.

Shirley took aim and opened fire hearing Lucchini fire as well watching as the fast Neuroi also proved highly maneuverable avoiding the shots.

"Eh, what give with this thing, it moves too quickly," Lucchini said. "How can we hit this thing?"

"Lucchini, go left, I'll go right maybe we can put enough fire around it that it can't avoid the shots," Shirley said hoping her plan worked.

"Roger," Lucchini said, taking a slight turn before they both opened fire again. This time the Neuroi took dome damage. Shirley watched as the Neuroi regenerated the few hits it had taken. They were not putting enough shots on target to do enough damage or find the core.

"We need a steerable shot," Shirley said to herself.

"Steerable, where are you going to find that," Lucchini said, firing again at the Neuroi.

"That's it," Shirley said, a plan forming in her mind. She quickly headed over to where Lucchini was grabbing her hand. She accelerated to a point ahead of the Neuroi hearing Lucchini protesting before finally reaching a spot. "Ready Lucchini?"

"What are you talking about, oh, yeah, let's gooooo, do it," Lucchini suddenly said realizing what Shirley had planned.

Shirley smiled at Lucchini's exuberance of her plan, but then again Lucchini loved speed as much as Shirley did. It showed as Lucchini loved Shirley's driving. Shirley started spinning as fast as she could, gaining up speed before releasing Lucchini at the Neuroi.

"Wheeeee!" Lucchini yelled out. She streaked off towards the Neuroi which started turning to avoid her. She turned to match the Neuroi deploying her shield as she went right though the ship firing as she went through to maximize the damage.

Reaching the middle the Neuroi suddenly shattered leaving Lucchini cheering in the middle of the debris. Shirley smiled at the fact they had managed to win once more.

"We did it, we did it," Lucchini said, flying over to where Shirley hovered.

"Yep, let's see if anyone else needs help," Shirley said. They turned heading off towards where the others had gone.

* * *

Trude watched the Neuroi intently for any logical pattern in the attack. She and Erica had done two passes on the Neuroi now but had to deploy their shields each time due to the beams. She looked for some sort of pattern that they could use to their advantage.

"You see something," Erica said, who had been stopped in another attack once more.

"Not yet, but we need something here," Trude said as she began another attack on the Neuroi. Once more as she started getting close she had to deploy her shields.

"We can't get in close," Erica said.

"Yeah, not good, that's where our strength is," Trude said.

"Then we fire from a distance," Erica said logically.

They both opened fire causing some damage on the Neuroi but not enough to see where the core was.

"You see the core Hartmann?" Trude asked.

"Nope, you?" Erica replied as she continued firing on the Neuroi.

"We can't keep attacking at random hoping we hit the core," Trude said logically.

"I can, but it takes too long," Erica replied.

"And we can't get close to really use our abilities," Trude said, making another pass watching as their shots hit the Neuroi before it started regenerating once more.

She hovered for a second watching the Neuroi and Erica trying to see something in the pattern. It seemed to only intensify its fire if they got too close. Its long-range fire was ineffective at best. She wished now that Lynette or Sanya were there with their firepower to help out.

"Hartmann, I have an idea," Trude finally said, hoping that her idea would actually work.

"What is it?" Erica asked, finishing one of her attacks.

"One of us will use our shield allowing the other to close in firing," Trude said. "I'll shield you."

"Right," Erica said swooping in behind Trude who deployed her shield and went into the attack.

It took several attacks before they finally exposed the core. Erica fired blasting it several times before it finally shattered.

They watched the debris of the shattered Neuroi drift down to Earth.

"Another Neuroi down," Erica said.

"Yeah, but this one was defiantly different from anything else we've encountered before," Trude said. She knew something had happened and felt a moment of uncertainty of what the future might hold.

"Yeah, but we still got it," Erica said. "Let's see how the others are doing."

Trude watched as Erica went off before heading off after her.

* * *

Eila dodged the Neuroi beams with ease keeping a firm grip on Sanya making sure she was not hit either. She knew neither one had to speak to know what the other was thinking. Sanya followed Eila with ease, never startled by the direction that Eila took them.

She dodged a few more closing in on the Neuroi before bringing Sanya up in front of her. Sanya fired right away sending several rockets streaking towards the Neuroi impacting on it but did not expose the core.

"Eila, the core in your Neuroi is mobile," Sakamoto said, giving Eila more information about the enemy.

"Roger," Eila replied know knowing she could anticipate the core's movement.

She pulled Sanya along some more dodging another round of Neuroi attacks. A few more moves and she realized they would have to split up.

"Sanya, fire from here, I'm going in closer," Eila said.

"Yes," Sanya replied, already opening fire as several rockets went past Eila as she began to close in on the Neuroi.

She dodged a few more beams knowing that Sanya could protect herself. There was plenty of time for the younger witch to deploy her shields or move. She watched several more rockets fly past her impacting on the Neuroi.

Eila now opened fire, when it felt right to her, striking several areas looking for the core. Sanya's shots blew large holes, allowing Eila the opportunity to see even more. Suddenly on of Sanya's shots exposed the core as it moved through the ship. Eila quickly brought her gun to bear and opened fire.

The Neuroi shattered as Eila destroyed the core. Another Neuroi as Eila quickly flew over to Sanya quickly looking over the younger witch.

"Are you all right Eila," Sanya's soft voice asked.

"Of course," Eila said with a smile, even though she was looking to make sure Sanya was all right. Satisfied that both were all right they quickly headed off in the direction of the others to make sure they were all right as well.

* * *

Minna flew in the direction of the remaining Neuroi. Behind her Perrine followed as they flew fast trying to overtake the Neuroi.

"Perrine, take left," Minna said, hoping to come at the Neuroi from two different directions would increase their chances of victory.

However Minna realized they had one problem, the Neuroi they were chasing was incredibly fast. They both fired on it, registering several hits but she saw nothing of the core.

"Minna, the core is in the front," Sakamoto's voice said.

"Great," Minna replied, wondering how she would attack the front when they could barely keep up with it. She tried to figure out a way they might even be able to slow it down.

"Commander, I'm having trouble keeping up," Perrine's voice said, sounding strained with effort.

"Do your best Perrine," Minna replied, knowing she was also having trouble. She felt sure that Shirley could catch this one, but she was already engaged in combat with another Neuroi. The one thing that helped Minna was the fact it had not fired back yet. Of course that caused her concern as it was not normal for a Neuroi. She continued firing hoping to get lucky as the ground sped along below them.

She noticed that Perrine had now slipped further behind and was not out of her weapon's range. Minna knew she only had a few more seconds before the Neuroi was out of her range as well and opened fire as best she could.

She barely managed to slam on her brakes as the Neuroi suddenly came to a complete stop. Minna felt she had received some good luck after all, as Perrine came up huffing from her effort to keep up.

"Go right Perrin and I'll go left and aim for the front," Minna said, as they both started off as the Neuroi tilted down and then shot off towards the ground.

"Perrine, prepare for ground strafing," Minna said, watching as the Neuroi never slowed down but seem to accelerate.

She blinked in surprise as it struck the ground close to the center of a village, exploding with tremendous force causing her and Perrine to deploy their shields to deflect debris. Her confusion turned to shock as she heard the gasp come from Mio.

Minna and Perrine both watched the dust settle to show a crater in the center of the village and the nearby building completely wiped out. The blast damaged buildings near the edge of the village and Minna knew people were wounded, and several probably died.

"A-A suicidal Neuroi?" Perrine said, regaining her voice after seeing the shocking devastation.

Minna did not reply, as she did not know, but they were here and their skills were now needed in another way. "Perrine, head down, we have injured people down there."

"Yes ma'am," Perrine said, quickly heading down to the center of the village.

Minna watched for a second as the blonde witch quickly stepped out of her striker unit and went to work.

"Mio, what's the status of the other Neuroi?" Minna asked, wondering if any of the others did this attack.

"All destroyed," Mio replied.

Minna felt some relief at that statement. "Inform everyone to head to my spot, we have wounded and we can really use their abilities, especially Miyafuji's healing abilities," Minna stated.

"Understood, I'll head to base, and inform the base commander of what happened, they can start sending troops and supplies to the village to help out," Mio replied.

"Right," Minna said, heading down to the village to start helping Perrine, who was already working on helping out.

* * *

Minna accepted the water as she rested against the troop transport that had finally arrived. She looked out at her friends, all working hard to help out anyone who needed help. The wounded were still being brought in as they pulled survivors out of the rubble. Miyafuji's mother and grandmother had been a welcome addition. Their healing powers were better than anyone except for Miyafuji's. The death toll had continued to climb though which saddened her tremendously.

She turned to see Mio riding down the road in a jeep. The older witch really could do little here, as her powers no longer included healing. The jeep pulled up close to where Minna stood allowing Mio to get out.

"Looks even worse on the ground then it did from the air," Mio said.

"Yeah, they are still pulling people out," Minna said. "I think most of us are getting to the point of exhaustion."

She looked around at the others, who were all still working, but Minna could see the strain starting to take hold. Even Miyafuji seemed tired.

"That's why I'm here, a troop transport is coming to take you back to base, and the base commander wants to speak with you," Mio said.

"I figured on that," Minna said, glancing around once more. "We couldn't stop this one."

"It was fast, and even Shirley would have had trouble," Mio replied. "Could have been worse, all five could have done this."

Minna glanced around at the destruction knowing that if this had happened five times things would be very bad.

"All right, let me go inform the others they have rides back to the base and then we'll head on back to the base. I think I know what the base commander will say, but I'll wait to hear it from him," Minna said.

She heard Mio chuckle as she walked up to a group of exhausted looking witches who now watched her approach.

"I have some good news for you all, the Fuso army is providing transport for all of us back to base," Minna said. "It also seems that the Neuroi attacked in one massive coordinated attack." She watched a few of them nod their heads as they had already heard the news. "The good news is that we beat them back. Everyone, get some rest and I'll see you back at the base."

She followed Mio back to the jeep as they went off back to the base.

"You didn't mention anything about the squadron being reformed?" Mio asked.

"Not yet, I'm almost positive it will be, but I'll wait until I actually have the news signed once more," Minna said. She felt tired, a long day, and still a lot to do. She hoped her superiors saw the advantage of reforming the 501st. For now, they would head back to the base, and rest.

She heard Mio laugh as they sped down the road back to the base. Tomorrow would be another day and she had a lot of planning to do now with a new Neuroi hive so close to Fuso.


	3. Chapter 3: Escort

Note: Sorry it took so long, enjoy.

501st Defends Fuso

Part 3: Escort

Yoshika wearily climbed into the transport, with Lynette right behind her. Both exhausted by the effort to save as many lives as possible from the Neuroi attack. Lynette sat down next to her, across from Lucchini and Shirley. Lucchini had her head in Shirley's lap, and appeared asleep.

Perinne sat next to Lynn followed by Erica and Trude, all sitting on the same side.. Eila and Sanya sat down next to Lucchini, who did not seem to notice anything as the truck rumbled to life, taking off towards the base as the sun set. They swayed with the bumps, but no one cared.

"Where's the commander?" Lynn finally asked.

"The major came to pick her up," Trude said. "Something about Minna being needed back at the base."

"Probably something to do with the attack," Erica said with a yawn leaning back slightly.

"That was a strange Neuroi?" Eila finally said, with an arm around a tired Sanya. "I've seen one split before but not like this."

Yoahika frowned at Eila's comment, taking a moment to recall all the Neuroi she had fought, finally remembering the one. It had been the first Neuroi she encountered after joining the 501st, that had split. The same one she and Lynn attacked, and working together destroyed it.

"Multiple cores, never heard of that before," Shirley said, musing about the strange fact. "I hope this isn't the normal for this hive."

"Ugh, me too, this'll wipe us out," Eila said.

"I think if that happens we would have reinforcements," Trude said.

"But from where, this attack was world-wide," Yoshika said, remembering what occurred before the battle.

"That's something that bothers me as well," Trude said. "The Neuroi have never shown such a mass organization before, why now?"

"Who knows," Erica said with a yawn. "I could use some sleep."

"You usually asleep anyways," Trude said.

"You have your powers back, how," a soft voice asked. Yoshika realized Sanya had spoken.

"Ah, well, I felt really tired a few days ago, and then fell asleep for a day," Yoshika said, laughing slightly at her response.

"The regeneration sleep," Lynn said.

"Eh, you know about that?" Yoshika asked looking at Lynette.

"Um, yeah, I asked my mother about it after what happened," Lynn said. "She said your power would come back."

"That's right, magic abilities cannot be lost, they can be temporarily, well, drained," Trude said. "It's like breathing, you can't stop it unless you die. However it could take time before your powers come back, so we didn't say anything because it could take years before it comes back."

"I see," Yoshika said. "My mother said the same thing."

"You have a pretty powerful mother," Shirley said.

"She and your grandma are really good healers," Erica said.

"You think, yeah, I guess so. I hope I'm as good as they are when I grow up," Yoshika said. She still had her dream of taking over the medical practice after she had fully learned her skills.

"Yeah, though it was awesome that we all were here again," Eila said.

The truck rumbled to a stop allowing them all off. Yoshika recognized the base and stepped out. She looked around at the obvious increase in activity. She had never seen it so busy but then again there had never been so close a threat that she could remember. The tense faces on so many familiar people seemed so out of place to her. She felt saddened at the fact no one looked over, waved at her like normal. The Neuroi had interfered with her life once more.

She watched the striker units being unloaded into the hangar, where she felt sure techs went over each one, making sure all of them worked flawlessly. Yawning, she wondered what the next step might be, and she knew she would enroll into the navy once more. The third tour of duty for her.

"Miyafuji," a voice said causing her to turn. She spotted Major Sakamoto walking towards her.

"Sakamoto," Yoshika said waiting to see what the major needed.

"Are you joining back up?" Sakamoto said, now standing in front of her.

Yoshika only had to think about the question for a second. Her mother, grandmother, friends, all now threatened by the Neuroi. She disliked war, but she made a promise to her father, use her power to protect others. "Yes ma'am," causing Sakamoto to laugh.

"Good girl," Sakamoto said. "I'll inform Minna, and quarters have been set up tonight for us all, several of you will have to bunk together."

"Sanya and I can bunk together," Eila said very quickly. Yoshika looked over at Eila then noticed Sanya who was now blushing despite the fact she looked half asleep.

"I thought so, any other volunteers?" Sakamoto said looking around at the others.

"Trude and I can," Erica said after a few seconds.

"What!" Trude replied, looking quite shocked. "Um, I mean okay, I guess if it needs to be done then I can," she quickly added, her face returning to her typical disciplined self.

"Any others, we need one more group," Sakamoto said.

"I guess Yoshika and I can," Lynn said suddenly.

Yoshika looked over at her friend before giving a nod. It needed to be done and they had shared a bed before. Yoshika pushed the guilty thought of snuggling with Lynn out of her mind, only to have it return. She risked a glance over at Lynn, but found her gaze focused on her breasts. Sakamoto's voice snapped her back to reality.

"All right, that's three, you'll all be shown your room and there will be a meeting in the morning when we have more information about the newest assignments," Sakamoto said. "Now let's grab something to eat then turn in."

"Sounds wonderful," Lucchini said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "I'm exhausted."

The group quickly grabbed some cooked fish before sitting down wearily to eat.

"Perrine, what happened with your Neuroi?" Trude asked, eating her fish quickly.

"It was too fast for us," Perrine said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Faster than me?" Shirley replied, the question in her voice obvious.

"Eh, the commander wished you were there, she thought you could catch it, and the core was in the front out of our firing arc," Perrine said.

"Ours was very maneuverable," Shirley said. "It was dodging our attacks like something I've only seen Eila do, thought nowhere near as good."

At that Eila looked up from her fish at Shirley. "The Neuroi having powers to see the future?" she asked. A question all of them pondered for a second, the implementations not boding well if the Neuroi managed to gain such abilities.

"No, more like it was moving erratically," Shirley replied after a few seconds of thought.

"Yeah, then we use me as a steerable missile, it was great," Lucchini said. "Whoosh! Boom!"

"What about yours?" Shirley asked, looking over at Eila.

"Eh, ours had a mobile core," Eila said. "Wasn't that hard with Sanya's firepower and my ability to know where to shoot."

The group looked over at Trude and Erica, watching as Trude quickly swallowed her food.

"Well, ours had a good in close defensive ability. We couldn't engage close in and long range wasn't very good. We could have used Lynn's sniping abilities," Trude said.

Yoshika glanced over at Lynn who now blushed with the praise from Trude.

"Let me guess, one of you used your shield so the other could attack," Shirley said. "Who deployed their shield?"

"I did, only natural, Hartmann has the better shot," Trude said, as Erica looked over at her in shock before recovering.

"Trude's best attack is using her guns as swords, doesn't work well with a shield," Erica said with a smile.

"Well, it was only the two of us, didn't have much time to think of a better strategy," Trude replied taking another bit of her fish.

"What about you Yoshika?" Sanya asked.

"Huh? Ours? Oh, well ours was actually quite normal I thought, Lynn?" Yoshika said, looking over at Lynn for conformation.

"Yeah, nothing unusual that I saw," Lynn replied honestly.

"I wonder if all were the same suicidal type?" Shirley asked, pondering the question. Everyone looked slightly horrified at the thought. The damage and loss of life would have been tremendous.

"I hope not?" Yoshika said. That went against everything she had come to understand about the Neuroi. She thought each hive operated independently, or had thought that way. Now, however, they were showing some sort of operational intelligence. Had they manipulated her into thinking that? The thought made her angry but she had no proof either way. She would wait to see.

She finished her meal, yawned and headed over to Sakamoto.

"Yes Yoshika?" she asked, seeing her walk up.

"Um, my mother and grandmother, I need to tell them I signed back up," Yoshika said.

"I'll send a courier over in the morning, they told me they were staying at the village for the night, in case of any new injuries," Saklamoto said.

"Oh, okay," Yoshika stated.

"Now, go get some rest that's an order," Sakamoto said, stifling a yawn herself.

"Yes ma'am," She replied, heading towards the barracks seeing Lynn head in the same direction.

SWSWSWSW

Minna stood in front of several high ranking officials, a place she seemed to always find herself in lately. This time they were not the leaders of nations but the leaders of the Fuso military. They were there to talk about what happened the previous day. Minna waited patiently for one of them to speak.

"Lieutenant Colonel, the Fuso Empire owes you and those witches who flew with you a great deal of gratitude," the eldest man said. Minna recognized his rank as general as his dark eyes look at her. He rubbed a hand over his bald head before continuing. "The latest Neuroi tactics are disturbing to say the least."

"Yes, this Neuroi was unlike anything I've ever encountered before," Minna said honestly.

"What happened out there?" the general asked.

"Sir, the original Neuroi that approached had seven cores. Something I've never seen before. During the engagement we managed to destroy two cores before splitting into five pieces. My team split up, with two witches on each one. They managed to destroy four, but the fifth was the fastest Neuroi I've ever encountered, faster than most witches and any current plane we have," Minna said. "It then stopped, and before we could fire dove towards the surface. My first thought became ground combat."

"Mmm," the general said, folding his hands and waiting for the rest of the story. Minna realized he took her words seriously.

"Instead it hit the ground and seemed to explode," Minna said. She hoped to never encounter anything like that again.

"Yes, the damage was quite extensive. It will take time to know how many were killed, but it seems you and your witches were very helpful in healing the wounded. They probably saved many lives," the general said. "However we now have a problem."

"Yes sir," Minna said, knowing the meeting would now address the real situation. "The Nueroi hive to the north."

"Mmhmm," the man said once more getting slightly on Minna's nerves. "And no squadron of witches for protection."

"Yes sir, I'm proposing to reactivate the 501st. The squad is already together and ready for action," Minna replied, hoping that he would see logic and approve the request. She already had the group together, all she needed now was permission to reform the group.

"I will allow it," the general finally said after a few moments of silence. Minna let out a breath at the words. She had one problem though, she still had to get more troops to Fuso to protect the country, and Chin as well. Orussia she felt less concerned about as they had squadrons all over their country, and probably already rushing a squadron to the Eastern part of the country.

"There is one problem, even the 501st can't protect Fuso alone," Minna replied. "We're going to need a few more squadrons to adequately protect the country."

"Yes, we are working on the situation at the moment, but for now, I'm afraid that your squad is the only real protection we have. Orussia has deployed the 46th Taman Guard Strike Witches to protect their coast, but they are stretched thin. We can't look for replacements from there," the general said. "I've given word that the Fuso army and navy do everything they can to help the witches out, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you general," Minna replied, giving a slight bow to the man.

"Lieutenant colonel, I have read the reports of the 501st, and looked beyond your record as well. I know that what happened in Britannia was not your fault, nor anyone in your squadron, and their actions in Romagna are to be applauded. I only hope for the same result here," the man said. "My main concern is the protection of the Fuso Empire and her people."

"I understand sir," Minna said.

"Good, I do have one order, Major Mio Sakamoto will act as liaison between the 501st and the Fuso military," he said to her. The request shocked Minna slightly, but also felt relieved.

"I'm sure she will do a great job general, and keep her out of harm," Minna said.

"Well then, I'm sure you have a lot to do, dismissed," the general said.

Minna walked out of the room feeling slightly better at the outcome. One thing was for sure, the 501st was now back in action, though one member short in reality. Mio was not combat effective, she could fly and scout, and add in her liaison duties, she would, hopefully, not be in harms way.

She walked over to the jeep where she was surprised to see a woman and two men waiting for her.

"Lieutenant-colonel Minna Wilcke correct," the woman replied, as Minna took a moment to remember who stood in front of her.

"Yes, how are you Duchess Maria?" Minna replied, remembering the Duchess of Romangna.

"Is it true?" Maria said. "A new hive has appeared in Fuso?"

"Yes, we managed to defeat the Neuroi attack, but the northern part of Fuso is now under Neuroi control," Minna said.

"And Lucchini went to fight didn't she, along with Shirley," Maria said. Minna recognized the statement, veiled as a question and wrapped in concern.

"Yes, I've applied for her to join the 501st again," Minna said.

"I would like to head back to your base to talk with Lucchini then," Maria said.

"Um, all right," Minna said, not sure how to react to that. "I was on my way back."

Minna climbed into her jeep as did Maria. The other two men went to another vehicle and proceeded to follow them back to the base.

"I heard that Lucchini is part of your guard, is that right?" Minna said, hoping to break the silence as they drove.

"Hmm, yes, she is, and her friend, Shirley as well. I had to contact Liberon about that one, seems like they didn't even know where she was," Maria stated.

"That's Shirley," Minna replied with a slight chuckle. "She goes where she wants."

"And Lucchini seems attached to her as well," Maria said. Minna thought she heard a bit of sorrow in the girl's voice.

"Lucchini loves Shirley for her speed. They share some of the same qualities, but Lucchini never seemed to shut up about you," Minna said, watching Maria perk up at that.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, Shirley and Lucchini are more like sisters than anything else," Minna said.

"I see," Maria said. "So the 501st is back together then. Where are you stationed?"

"That's the problem, we need to be closer to the hive so we can intercept the Neuroi," Minna said. "I'm hoping Mio, um, Major Sakamoto will have some ideas of where to go."

"Didn't she and another witch lose their powers?"

"Yes, they completely burned their powers out and had to wait but recently were restored," Minna said. "However Mio will never be in combat again, she can no longer defend herself."

Minna turned the corner seeing the base below them. In the harbor she spotted the Britannia carrier Ark Royal and even the Karlsland warship Gneisenau at anchor, along with the Fuso warships Musashi and Zuikaku. She realized the harbor looked extremely crowded with so many warships.

"A lot of warships," Maria said.

"They brought their leaders here, looks like they are preparing to leave though," Minna said.

"What, oh yes, we're all leaving together with the witches protection," Maria said.

Minna glanced at Maria at the statement thinking that it made logical sense. She then realized the only witches in the area were the witches 501st. "I have yet to hear anything about that, but heading out together is a risk is it not?"

"I guess, I don't understand it all, my military adviser said something about not spreading the witches too thin, or something like that," Maria said.

Minna stayed quiet for several seconds thinking about what she had heard. She felt sure that she would receive word real soon about the escort mission. She turned into the base giving a salute to the guard then continued on in.

"I doubt Lucchini is up, she was busy yesterday," Maria said.

"True," Minna said, not acknowledging that the girl could be anywhere on base as well.

"And she could be anywhere," Maria said, mirroring Minna's though. "I've seen her sleep in some very strange locations reminds me of a cat."

Minna laughed at that knowing that it was the truth. Lucchini rarely slept in her bed. She spotted Mio already out near the hanger along with Miyafuji already training. She stopped and got out walking up to the two, with Maria right beside her.

"Already working hard I see," Minna said to the two of them.

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika replied, not breaking her training.

"Is every up or are they still sleeping?" Minna asked, looking over at Mio.

"Hmm, I saw Shirley go into the hanger but that's it," Mio replied as Yoshika stopped her exercise to stand next to Mio.

"Lynne was still sleeping when I left, and I thought I saw Lucchini in the hanger sleeping," Yoshika said, Minna thought she saw a slight blush on Yoshika's face at the mentioning of Lynne. She said nothing, and concentrated on her first task.

"Then we'll head in there," Minna said.

SWSWSWSW

Shirley tinkered with her Striker Unit, making sure it was running at peak condition. She still figured she had untapped potential in the Striker Unit. The roar of the unit masked anything else until she finally heard someone shouting nearby. She turned to see Minna standing there with Maria.

"…SHUT THAT OFF," Minna yelled, before she blinked at the realization the engine stopped.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep here," Lucchini's voice said, from the rafter where she had laid down.

"I never will understand how you do that?" Maria finally said, looking up at Lucchini who appeared shocked to see her.

"Maria? What are you doing here, it's dangerous to be so close to the front," Lucchini replied, jumping down as Shirley watched the two of them.

"What, I came to see you before I leave to head back to Romagna, though there is talk of meeting in Liberon instead," Maria said.

"Oh, I see," Lucchini said.

"I mean you are staying here, right?" Maria asked. At that everyone looked at Minna for confirmation. Most assumed that they would be staying but until they received official word nothing was for sure.

"Yes, the orders are coming in," Minna said.

"Then I guess I am," Lucchini said.

"You'll be careful," Maria said. Shirley watched Maria then turn and head in her direction.

The two had not gotten along that well but now she noticed a determined look in the duchess' eye. Shirley waited wondering what Maria had to say.

"And you," Maria said, pointing her finger at Shirley. "You will make sure she's all right."

"Um, no problem," Shirley finally replied in all honesty.

"Good," Maria said before turning back to Lucchini. "Be safe," she said giving Lucchini a hug.

Shirley watched the normally unshakable Lucchini blush before returning the hug and stating she would.

"I need to get back, preparations will be starting soon," Maria said, finally giving Lucchini a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, let's get organized as well, we have a lot to do," Minna said, knowing they had a lot to do. "Shirley, would you get everyone together."

"Yes," Shirley replied, walking away towards the barracks hoping that everyone was up. She also knew this would allow Lucchini time to say good-bye in private. Shirley headed inside wondering if everyone had finally woken up.

SWSWSWSW

Yoshika watched as everyone slowly made their way into the hangar. Trude walked in first, awake before even Yoshkia got up. Trude stated she was looking for a spot to do some training, reminding Yoshika of Sakamoto in her discipline. Next was Perrine who looked at Yoshika before looking away. Lynne came in next, looking a bit tired, but more awake than Erica who walked in still yawning.

Yoshika mind recalled how she woke up this morning, lying on Lynne, and blushed slightly. The feel of the other girl's skin, her soft breasts caused Yoshika to quickly leave the room before she did anything regrettable. Movement at the door caught her attention. Lucchini came back in with Shirley followed by Eila and Sanya.

"Okay everyone, listen up, we have some work to do," Minna said, having been handed the orders while Maria was talking to Lucchini. Everyone gathered around, waiting for Minna's orders.

"I take it that we're not staying here," Sakamoto said, causing many to wonder where they would were headed.

"No, but the good news is that as of this moment, the 501st Joint Strike Wing has been reformed. Our new task, protecting Fuso," Minna said. "Unfortunately we're the only Witches in the Fuso area, for now. Command is working on bringing two other squads in, including a ground force. Orussia called in the 46th Taman Guard Strike Witches, they will be in charge of protecting Orussia for now. I don't know when the other squads will arrive, so we need to be careful, especially on patrols."

Yoshika listened tow wha tMinna said, and found herself intrigued. She had never seen a ground squad before, though she knew they existed from talking to Shirley about her time in Africa. She wondered what they might be like.

"We're also moving further north, to a better intercept point. Now once up there we're organizing a round the clock patrols," Minna said. "This will affect Mio and Sanya the most."

"Sakamoto, but she can't protect herself," Yoshika said, suddenly hearing the major laugh.

"Miyafuji, don't worry, I'm only scouting. During the day my magic allows me excellent sight very much like Sanya's magic at night," Sakamoto said. "I have no intention of engaging the Neuroi, but I can scout giving you a chance to rest, and you'll need that until the other squadrons arrive."

Yoshika looked over at Sakamoto, before looking at the others who all seemed to understand her words.

"There are some other operational changes, Barkhorn, you'll be taking Major Sakamoto's place in combat, I'll still retain overall command," Minna said.

"Yes ma'am," Trude said.

Footsteps caused them to turn towards the hangar entrance, where a colonel walked in making his way to Minna. He handed her some orders, which Minna quickly scanned through.

"All right, we have our orders, they will have all our equipment packed up by ten hundred, get something to eat and prepare to move out," Minna said.

"Yes Ma'am," everyone replied.

Yoshika turned to head to the kitchen and eat breakfast. It seemed like things had not changed at all from her previous two times of enlistment.

SWSWSWSW

Yoshika looked at the fortress, their new base. She had never been this far north in the empire until now. The fort seemed a bit large, and a construction crew worked hard to complete the runway. Trees cleared, and a layer of rocks and dirt covered the area. She heard the workers were from Liberion.

"The workers should have it done by the end of the day. A Liberion group, called themselves SeeBees," Minna said to them, then appeared hesitant about something. "Um, there are ten rooms, so who wants to share?"

"I'll share with Sanya," Eila said quickly, not to anyone's surprise.

"Well," Minna said, looking at the two of them before making up her mind. She knew it didn't matter Sanya would end up in Eila's room anyways. The only other people would be Shirley and Lucchini because the younger witch never used her room.

They split up and head to their rooms.

"This is a bit different than Romagna and Britannia. Though it does remind me of the northern part of Britannia," Lynne said.

Yoshika was not sure about that, but then again Fuso was a very beautiful country in her opinion even though she had been to Britannia and Romagna. Home always seemed better, but this time she also understood that somewhere out there a Neuroi hive threatened her homeland.

"Yes it is," Yoshika finally agreed as they finally stopped in front of their rooms. "Hey, we're beside each other again isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Lynne replied with a smile.

Yoshika walked into her room which, as normal, was empty at the moment. Being closer to home she could actually bring more things to make her room feel more like home for a change. She turned and went back out to see if Lynne's room was the same. She opened the door to see the Britannia witch lying on the bed, arms outstretched and her eyes closed. Yoshika's eyes went right away to Lynne's breasts even though she tried not to she could not help but stare at them. They looked so perfect, and large, and she could still feel the softness of them from this morning.

"Hey Yoshika," Lynne's voice said, breaking Yoshika's train of thought so much she jumped.

"What, no, I wasn't staring, um," Yoshika said quickly, before looking at Lynne who appeared slightly confused. "Um, nothing," Yoshika finally said, feeling her cheeks heat up. "What did you want?'

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lynne asked looking at her with concern.

"Yes, fine, fine, just perfect," Yoshika replied. "You were going to say something?" Yoshika prompted hoping to change the subject.

"Hmm, guess I forgot," Lynne replied.

"Oh, well let's go out and take a look around the base," Yoshika stated.

"Okay," Lynne said, as Yoshika headed out of the room with Lynne right behind her.

SWSWSWSW

Minna sat down in her new office, taking a moment to organize everything before a knock on the door caused her to look up. A young lieutenant stood there waiting. "Come in," Minna told him.

"Ma'am, I have some orders from high command for you," he said, handing her the envelope. Minna thanked him, took the orders and scanned through them. Straight forward and hopefully easy Minna thought to herself. A group of witches would board the carrier Zuikaku to protect the fleet until they were far enough away, before returning to Fuso with the entire operation taking at most a couple of days to complete.

"This will leave Fuso unprotected," Minna finally said, after scanning through the orders.

"Intelligence thinks the Neuroi won't attack for a few more days, and the operation is take place right away," the lieutenant said.

Minna sighed knowing anything could happen. She would have to split the squad, and still have witches to protect both the fleet and Fuso. "All right, tell command I'll send some of the witches with the task force, and the rest will protect Fuso in case of attack," Minna said. "If the higher ups have a problem with that they can contact me."

"Yes ma'am," the lieutenant replied, saluted and walked out the door.

Minna stood, stretched, and thought about who would go. Five witches should be enough, and she figured Mio, Lucchini, Shirley, Yoshika and Lynette, leaving the rest for combat in Fuso just in case. She headed off to tell the concerned group to pack up and report to the Zuikaku.

SWSWSWSW

Yoshika flew alongside Lynne. Along with Sakamoto, Lucchini and Shirley, they headed to the carrier Zuikaku. Yoshika could already see the ship steaming along with a large group of warships. She had seen many of them in her experiences in Britannia and Romagna.

She spotted a mixture of countries, including a few that she had never seen before. Minutes later they landed on the flight deck of the carrier and taken below, to store the strikers. Yoshika waited for Lynne, and they walked over to the others. She spotted the captain, and a few others waiting for them.

"I'm captain Fuchida, and this is my flight officer, Major Genda. Welcome aboard the Zuikaku," he said.

"Thank you captain. You were aboard the Akagi," Sakamoto said, looking over at Genda.

"Yes, I was injured in the attack on the way to Britannia and was not on the return trip," he said.

"You didn't miss much," Sakamoto replied, turning back to Fuchida.

"Our orders are to stay with the fleet until we get two full days out, then if we see nothing turn around and return back to Fuso," Fuchida said. "Intelligence thinks if they don't spot anything by then, they will be safe from the Neuroi."

"Sounds good, you have a patrol up and going?" Sakamoto said, looking at both men.

"Yes," Fuchida said. "I know the witches are spread thin, my aircrew, along with the aircrew of the Ark Royal, will be in the air as much as possible. We don't want to be caught off guard."

"Thank you captain," Sakamoto replied, looking at the others. "Well we should rest up a bit, I don't expect trouble, but you never know."

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika said.

A short while later Yoshika and Lynne stood along the railing looking out at the fleet of ships all around them. Yoshika had not seen so many ships since the last attack on the Neuroi hive while she was in Romagna. She spotted a Romagna ship in the distance and a Britannia carrier, the Ark Royal nearby. It appeared to be conducting flight operations as aircraft took off from its deck.

"So you really came over on that ship?" Yoshika asked.

"Yep," Lynne said.

"Wow, they are amazing," Yoshika said.

She looked across at the ships before they finally turned heading to the gallery for a bite to eat. The met up with Shirley and Lucchini on the way there.

"All settled?" Shirley asked.

"Yep," Yoshika replied. She and Lynn shared a room once more, Leaving Yoshika unsure if it was good or bad. Yoshika sniffed the air and the delicious smell made her mouth water. It would prove to be an interesting couple of days.

SWSWSWSW

Mio paused to watch the sunrise, never tiring of such a beautiful sight. She continued on her way walking onto the bridge, seeing Major Genda and heading over to him.

"Ah, Major Sakamoto, air operations are underway," he said to her.

Mio glanced down at the flight deck seeing the first planes placed into launch position. The bustle of the deck indicated they were serious about helping out.

"Good, I'll probably fly a bit as well," she said to him. "My ability to detect the Neuroi may come in handy."

"Of course," Genda said. "Right now we're coordinating with the Ark Royal in covering the fleet. You can look over the patrols as well."

"Thank you," Mio replied to the major. Captain Fuchida walked onto the bridge heading over to where they stood.

"Captain, something wrong?" Genda asked.

"We received a message from a fishing boat before we lost contact, they mentioned a Neuroi," he said.

"Where?" Mio asked, alarmed. The three of them headed to the maps to check out the situation.

"Right about here," Fuchida said, pointing to a location on the map.

"Okay, I'll scramble and take a look, be ready for combat in case it is the Neuroi," Mio said hearing the captain reply before heading down the hanger to get her Striker Unit and check it out.

SWSWSWSW

Yoshika stood in the hangar still a bit restless from last night. She and Lynne had not shared a bed but still Yoshika had a hard time from staring at her friend's breasts. She kept imaging herself touching them, the softness she knew they had. She shook her head, knowing this was not the time for such thoughts.

Captain Fuchida told them the situation, and how Major Sakamoto left to check it out. A Neuroi so early in the trip caused all of them some concern. General quarters caused her to jump, as the alarm bells and whistles went off. She heard other ships going to general quarters as well, not a good thing in her mind.

"Neuroi spotted, all witches launch, fighters follow," the captain's voice said throughout the hangar.

Yoshika followed the others as they jumped into their Striker Units feeling her magical power come alive. The lift rose up as she spotted sun in front of her, feeling the ship starting to turn into the wind.

"Shirley taking off."

"Lucchini taking off."

"Yoshika taking off," she said, roaring down the deck and taking off, hearing Lynne say the same thing before joining up with her.

"This way," Shirley said, as they headed off in the direction of the Neuroi. "Major, what's the situation?"

"One Neuroi, one core near the top point," Sakamoto's voice replied back.

"Understood, Lucchini is with me, we'll try to uncover the core while Lynne will destroy it. Yoshika will cover Lynne, and if necessary the fleet in case it gets in range," Shirley said.

"Roger," they all replied back.

Yoshika had no problem with her role. She preferred to defend, rather than attack even after everything the Neuroi had done. She watched Shirley and Lucchini race in to attack as the Neuroi opened fire. Yoshika deployed her shield blocking an attack, as the group attacked again.

Lynne fired several times in rapid succession but the Neuroi remained.

"Missed, it moved just enough," Lynne said, even as Shirley and Lucchini made another attack run as Lynne fired again.

"Mayifuji look out, the Neuroi is in range of the fleet," Sakamoto said.

"Roger," Yoshika replied, looking behind her for a second. She watched in horror as the Neuroi attacked one of the destroyers. It exploded under the attack and she heard the wail of the sirens. "Lynne, I'm going to have to move to protect the fleet."

"Okay, I can protect myself," Lynne replied.

Yoshika looked at Lynne who nodded, before flying off arriving in time to block a beam headed to one of the larger ships. The Neuroi attacked Lucchini and Shirley next, forcing them to veer off their attack pattern. Sending another beam towards Lynne, Yoshika watched her friend easily deply her shield, blocking the attack.

Yoshika watched as a group of fighters raced in and back out straffing the Neuroi. It attacked back, destroying two of the fighters. Yoshika watched two parachutes open up as the pilots floated down to the ocean.

She quickly deployed a shield, this time blocking an attack against the Zuikaku. The fleet already had turned, steaming away from the Neuroi. Yoshika blocked another attack, even as a wave of dive bombers attacked the Neuroi, dropping bombs, most missed, but two hit. The Neuroi focused on the bombers, quickly destroying half of them.

She watched as Shirley and Lucchini made another attack on the distracted Neuroi, this time exposing the core. Lynne opened fire, getting off several shots. The Neuroi shattered ending the battle. Yoshika glanced at the fleet, seeing only one destroyer damaged.

"All clear," Sakamoto called out from her position over the fleet. "All witches return to the Zuikaku."

"Roger," they replied back, as Yoshika flew back to the carrier. They had defeated another Neuroi attack this time protecting many of the world's leaders. She felt relieved landing on the deck of the carrier, watching as the others landed as well. She looked over at Sakamoto who appeared worried about something.

"Something wrong major?" Yoshika said.

"Huh, oh, nothing, just thinking to myself," Sakamoto replied giving Yoshika a smile. "Come on, get some rest just in case, but we should be fine now."

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika replied.

She glanced out at the fleet, seeing a couple of destroyers racing off, probably to pick up pilots who had managed to safely get out of their planes. A larger ship, a cruiser, appeared to be helping the damaged destroyer in the distance. Two planes roared overhead, and she watched as the two planes headed towards the Ark Royal.

She hoped no more Neuroi appeared for the trip. Sometime tomorrow night the Zuikakuk would turn around and head back to port. By the end of the week, they would be back at the base, fighting to protect Fuso from another hive.

End Part 3


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Hattori

501st Defends Fuso!

by rizon72

Note: There are yuri pairings, Eila and Sanya, Lynne and Yoshika and to a lesser extent, Mio and Minna.

Welcome Hattori

Yoshika made her way down the hallway thinking about what she might fix for breakfast for the group. Several ideas came to mind as she turned the corner and walked into the dining room. She noticed only two people in the room, Sanya and Eila who appeared slightly closer than normal.

"Hey Sanya, Eila," Yoshika called out continuing on into the kitchen. "I'm about to make some breakfast, you want some?"

"Um, sure," Eila's voice said, sounding slightly strange. Yoshika glanced back over at the two sitting close together.

"You all right Eila?" Yoshika asked concerned about her friends.

"Fine, I'll be right back," she said suddenly.

Yoshika turned back towards the kitchen hearing some muffled voices then a chair scraping the floor and she knew Eila had left. Yoshika looked over what they had, then turned hearing footsteps to see Lynne walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Yoshika, Sanya," Lynn said heading towards Yoshika.

Yoshika turned to see her friend coming over to help out, dressed in her normal uniform.

"So, how about some pancakes?" Lynn said.

Yoshika thought about that for a few seconds reviewing the ingredients they had on hand. "Yeah, sounds great."

Yoshika quickly gathered up the ingredients for pancakes helping Lynn out as they worked together. A few others straggled into the kitchen as Lynn poured the first pancakes into the pan for cooking. Lucchini came in, immediately asking what they were fixing for breakfast.

"Looks good, I missed your cooking Yoshika," Lucchini said, sitting down at the table, across from Shirley.

"You miss anyone's cooking," the red-headed witch said.

""That's because I like good food," Lucchini replied, sticking her tongue out at her.

Yoshika felt slightly pleased her friends missed her, or at least something about her. She never felt good about her abilities in fighting the Neuroi, like Hartmann, but glad people missed her support. Placing the done pancakes down, she watched Shirley and Trude both reach for the same one.

"That's mine," Trude said, growling at Shirley.

"I got to it first," Shirley replied, not giving up her hold on the piece of food.

Lynne set down another, larger place in front of the others, who filled their plates. Trude and Shirley continued their stare off before Shirley broke off.

"Hey, why do they get a bigger plate?" she asked.

"Because you two always fight over the food," Lynne replied. "It's easier for us if we give you two your own, that way the rest of us can eat."

"I'm not that bad, but she is," Trude said.

"Me, you're the one who won't give up," Shirley replied, despite the fact both of them still had claim to the same pancake.

Eila walked back in, as did Minna and Sakamoto.

"I see almost everyone is here," Minna said.

Yoshika noticed the only one missing, Erica, and figured she was still sleeping. How the blonde, Karlsland witch could sleep so much was beyond Yoshika's ability to fathom.

"Anything wrong? Trude asked.

"No, but there have been no attacks, but there is a land based squadron coming over," Minna said.

Yoshika perked up on that. Land witches were something she only heard of, but never actually seen one.

"A land squadron, what good will they be?" Perrine asked. "The hive is separated from us by water."

Despite Yoshika's yearning to see a squad, she had to agree with Perrine. The Neuroi would still attack throughteh air.

"Comand is worried about the Neuroi's recent strategies, and are prepared for anything. They also have a night witch, which will help out Sanya," Minna said, looking over at the pale witch. "She will be able to fill in during times when we need Sanya for day missions, allow us greater flexibility."

Yoshika pushed that thought aside, unsure of how that would work, but assumed Colonel Minna had everything worked out. She turned her focus to eating waiting to see if the commander had any other news.

"Yoshika, you and Lynne will be training later today," Sakamoto said.

"Yes ma'am," both she and Lynne replied. Yoshika had to regain her combat effectiveness, despite not having any problems in the last encounter, protecting the ships. She had a busy day coming up.

SWSWSWSW

Minna sat back in her chair, stretching slightly, looking at the amount of paperwork she had. She looked over the papers once more. The 501st had ten combat effective witches, and currently Sakamoto could only help out, not engage in combat. She understood that Sakamoto would be helpful in combat, being a long range spotter she should see things they would not quicker. And by directing the witches, they would form a more effective unit.

She looked up at the knock at the door. In walked in a witch, with short brown hair, and stood almost as tall as Shirley. By the uniform Minna guess the girl was from Liberion.

"Captain Lucy Pool, 3rd armored Strike Witch squadron. I was told to report in with you when my squad had settled in," the witch, Lucy said.

"Ah, yes, thank you," Minna said, realizing she was the commanding officer for the land based squadron. "Have a seat, can I interest you in something to eat?"

Lucy sat down, placing her hat on the small table before answering. "No thanks, I'd like to get thought this and back to my squad."

Minna looked on, a bit shocked at the bluntness of Lucy's attitude but pulled out a map instead. "I don't know if they briefed you on the situation," Minna said, opening the map and placing it on the desk, as Lucy stood to look at the map.

"No, only to report to Fuso and take command of the 3rd," Lucy replied.

"We have a hive here," Minna said, pointing to the spot. "And we are here."

"Okay, but why are we here, you are aware we're land combat witches, not you fancy air girls," Lucy said, causing Minna to roll her eyes.

"You are aware of the last offensive by the Neuroi, the one that attacked us here was suicidal, destroying an entire town," Minna said, seeing Lucy only nod, but not really listening. The Liberion witch appeared annoyed at her assignment. "I hope we can work together, for the sake of defending Fuso."

"Must be why I have a night witch, and most of the girls have a specialty in air defense," Lucy said.

Minna fell silent at the comment. Her knowledge did not include the witches in the land unit. But she felt a bit relieved at the fact they had some air defense. She also knew an additional air squad stretch the witches too think in other areas where they were defending against hives.

"Well, I'd like to go though and make sure everything is up to standards," Lucy said.

"Of course," Minna said.

SWSWSWSWSW

Mio knocked on the door, waiting for Minna. The door opened a second later, reveling the familiar face of Minna, who appeared a bit frazzled. Mio knew the colonel struggled with the meeting with the commander of the 3rd Armor strike witches, and hoped to deliver some good news for a change.

"Mio, come in,' Minna said, retreating back to her desk. Slumping into the chair she waited a second before saying anything else.

"I take it your meeting with Lucy Pool didn't go well?" Mio asked.

"Ugh", Minna replied, running a hand through her hair.

"She did mess up in Europe," Mio said.

"That might explain things," Minna said. "She has a chip on her shoulder that his is a punishment or something."

"She engaged without permission, and without support in her last battle," Mio said. "However, she is also a solid leader, and witch."

"That's true, maybe she'll get over whatever it is she has a problem with here," Minna said. "I did get the feeling that she doesn't like us, or maybe it was me."

Mio thought about that for a second. She needed to see the reports again, but that would require heading back down to the main base. She filed that back in her mind for later.

"We have to set up a schedule for Sanya and Boelter, to make sure they are not overlapping too much," Minna said.

"Might even have them split the shift up at night, that way Sanya isn't so exhausted during the day," Mio said.

"It's a possibility," Minna said. "However working with Lucy that will be the sticking point."

"There is something else," Mio said, getting around to why she was there.

"Oh?"

"I found a new recruit, a Hattori Shizuka, here in Fuso, recently completed training," Mio said.

"You think she'll work out?" Minna asked.

"Yes, recruited her myself after getting back to Fuso from Romangna," Mio replied.

"If you think she'll work, I'll trust you. Last time you came back with a remarkable witch in Yoshika," Minna said.

"I think the only trouble we'll have, is her being star struck," Mio said, recalling the way the younger witch gushed on about the stories and feats of Miyafuji. "I'll go pick her up from the base then."

"Any word from intelligence about the next Neuroi attack?" Minna said.

"Nope, but they don't' know this hive well yet, that will take a couple of weeks," Mio replied.

"Head on over and get our new recruit, after all, the baths will be complete later on today," Minna said, with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"A bath with you, wouldn't miss that," Mio replied.

SWSWSWSW

Yoshika watched the rest of the group walk into the meeting room. Standing in front of them, Minna stood with another person, dressed like she and Sakamoto were. Lynne walked in, sitting down next to Yoshika.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," Yoshika replied, looking up at the front.

The way both Minna and Sakamoto stood meant nothing bad. They were talking to the Fuso girl, with black hair in a ponytail. The more Yoshika stared, the more the girl seemed to seem like the major. Was the girl a sister of the major? That thought caused her to pause, the major never said anything about family, so she had no idea.

Eila walked in, steering Sanya into the room. Sanya, as usual, appeared half asleep holding a pillow, sat down, put her pillow on the table top and went back to sleep. Eila brushed a few strands of pale hair away from Sanya's face before looking up at the rest of the group.

Erica walked in yawning, slumping into a chair, resting her head on the desk. Lucchini came bouncing in to the room, stopping only for a second before sitting next to Shirley, being the last to arrive.

"Now that we're all here, I have some announcements, first off, this is Sergeant Hattori Shizuka, she will be joining the 501st as of today," Minna said. "So every, be sure to introduce yourself to her."

Yoshika looked at the witch now realizing who she was.

"Yoshika, would you come up here," Minna said, surprising her.

She glanced at everyone, unsure but walked up to Minna. She noticed Hattori with an open expression of shock on her face. She saw it before, people recognizing her name from her past tours of duty as a witch.

"It's my pleasure to announce that as of today, you are now promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant," Minna said, surprising Yoshika. She really understood little about what that meant, but accepted the new rank as she always did.

"Thank you ma'am," Yoshika said.

"You'll be getting a pay raise Yoshika," Sakamoto said.

Yoshika thought she already got too much pay, but understood the reasoning behind it. She accepted the promotion, and knew her mom and grandmother would like the additional money she sent back.

"That's it, though our sleeping arrangement now has a problem," Minna said. "Anyone willing to share a room with Hattori, or someone else?"

"Lucchini and I can share," Shirley said.

Yoshika looked to Shirley, then over at Lucchini who shrugged.

"Sounds good," Minna said. Everyone knew Lucchini rarely slept in her room anyways. "Anyone willing to show Hattori around the base?"

"Lynne and I can," Yoshika replied, looking at Lynne then at Hattori.

"Excellent," Minna said. "I'll leave her with you Miyafuji."

"Yes ma'am."

Minna and Sakamoto left the room, leaving everyone else to greet the newcomer.

"I'm Yoshika, this is Lynne," Yohsika said, introducing Hattori to Lynne.

"P-Pleasure to m-meet you," Hattori said, bowing slightly at Yoshika.

"I'm Francesca Lucchini, but everyone calls me Lucchini."

"I'm Charlotte Yeager, but call me Shirley," Shirley said, moving over to where Lucchini was.

"I'm Gertrud Barkhorn, the sleepy blonde there is Erica Hartmann, don't pick up the same lazy habits she has," Barkhonr said, then excusing herself headed out of the room before Erica could reply.

"I'm Eila Juutilainen, and this is Sany Litvyak," Eila said, supporting a sleepy Sanya.

"I'm Perrine Clostermann," Perrine said, still sitting down at her seat.

"It's nice to meet you all," Hattori said. She then gave a yelp, as Lucchini came up from behind and grabbed Hattori's breasts.

"So?" Eila's voice asked.

"Average," Lucchini replied. "Not as big as Lynne or Shirley's."

"W-What?" Hattori asked, shocked by what happened.

"It's not that big of a deal," Shirley said, as Lucchini buried herself in the red-head's buxom.

"Watch out for those two, they are perverts," Perrine's voice said.

"You're jealous because you're flat," Lucchni said.

"Can't compete with these," Shirley said, hefting her own breasts.

"I can't believe you all," Perrine said. "Such a horrible habit."

With that she stormed out of the room leaving the rest in silence for a second.

"She needs to get laid, like Eila and Sanya" Hartmann said. Yoshika stared openly at Erica, then over at Eila and Sanya.

"Don't talk about Sanya that way," Eila said, but Yoshika could see a slight blush on the Suomus witch's face. Sanya slept thought it all.

"Um, how about we start the tour," Lynne said, standing next to Yoshika.

"Yeah," Yohsika replied, happy to get away from the group. They led Hattori out of the room and outside starting the tour with the hangar.

"Are they always like this?" Hattori asked.

"Sometimes," Yoshika replied.

"Don't let it bother you," Lynne said. "Lucchini and Eila tease me all the time about my breasts."

"Yeah, but Lynne has good breasts," Yoshika said, then stopped at what she said, blushing. "Well, I mean that everyone is nice once you get to know them."

"Um, w-well, Major Sakamoto told me a lot about you Miyafuji," Hattori said.

"Me?" Yoshika replied, a bit surprised the major would talk about her.

"Oh yes, you're dedicated, loyal, hard-working, and stick to your beliefs. We all looked up to you when training," Hattori said, causing the blush to return to Yoshika's face.

"Yoshika is very inspirational, if it wasn't for her I would never had gained any confidence," Lynne said.

"That's not true Lynne, you gave me confidence," Yoshika said, turning to face her friend.

"Of course Yoshika gives people confidence, you're always trying hard, that's what Major Sakamoto says," Hattori said.

Yoshika had no answer, instead taking the tour to the barracks, then the baths, sauna, and finally to a large room where they lounged when not training or in their room. Perrine sat on a sofa reading a note.

"So, did they give you a proper tour?" Perrine asked.

"Of course we did," Yoshika replied.

"Well, we're all done," Shirley said, walking into the room with Lucchini.

"I didn't have much stuff, we could have moved Hartmann," Lucchini said, smiling a bit.

"No!" Shirley said. Yoshika understood that, Erica's room always was a mess. In Romangna the mess ended up a constant source of irritation between Barkhorn and Hartmann.

"Her room is already a mess," Lynne stated.

"What?" Yoshika said. They had only been here two weeks.

"I swear, that girl is a pig, so lazy, and should have more respect of others," Perrine said, before leaving the room.

"Wow," Yoshika heard Hattori say.

"Well, off to the hangar, thought we'd let Hattori know her room is ready," Shirley said, walking out with a wave followed by Lucchini.

"Come on, we'll show you to your room," Yoshika said. The walked in silence to the now empty room.

"This is better than training, had to bunk with two other witches," Hattori said.

"Oh, really?" Yoshika said, her training came in Britannia. She never went through the regular routine like most witches. "I flew before receiving training."

"We heard, you saved Major Sakamoto," Hattori said. "She tells stories about all of you actually, even Perrine. Is she always so, well," Hattori stopped, thoughtful.

"Aloof?" Yoshika said.

"So cool," Hattori said, lasping her hands and looking at Yoshika.

"Um, well she can come across as that, but she's really a nice person," Yoshika said, recalling everything Perrine had done last year. "She's dedicated to rebuilding Gallia."

"That right, I even helped out for a while, her parents were wealthy, and she donated that to help rebuild the country," Lynne said.

"So noble," Hattori said, looking out the window.

Yoshika looked over at Lynne, but said nothing. She had the feeling she misinterpreted Hattori.

SWSWSWSW

Over the next couple of days at practice, Hattori joined her with Sakamoto in training. Yoshika also noticed that the younger witch seemed to look at Perrine rather strangely, she would look away if anyone caught her. Lynne noticed it but so far no one else had. They both knew if Lucchini noticed the teasing might never stop.

"Come on Yoshika," Lynne said, walking into the bathing room.

"Be right there," Yoshika said, finishing stripping out of her uniform, taking her towels and heading into the bath.

"This feels nice," Lynne stated.

"Yeah, it does," Yoshika replied. Sakamoto had been especially hard with today's training. She sat there beside Lynne enjoying the silence before hearing Hartmann's voice, but unable to make out what she said.

"You're a witch from Karlsland," Trude's voice said, a second later she walked into the bathing room. "Yoshika, Lynne."

"Trude, how's Chris?" Yoshika asked, hoping the subject was safe.

"Fine, helping out in Gallia," Trude said. "She sends letters to Perrine for direction. She's acting very responsible."

Yoshika noticed a look in the direction of the dressing room, as Erica walked in, looking a bit sleepy. It appeared the two had another argument about Erica's attitude towards training and discipline. How the two of them remained friends astonished Yoshika. They were completely different outside of combat.

"Wow, that's great," Yoshika said. "Does she know you're here in Fuso?"

""I sent a note to her, but it will take time to get there," Trude said, tilting her head back in thought. "However she's still too close to the front line."

"My sister is there," Lynne said.

"Wilma is there?" Trude said.

"Yeah, she was stationed there before we left for Fuso, I got a message from Sanya who said she was all right," Lynne said.

"The night witches communications," Trude said. "I'll have to speak with her then."

"Get a message to Chris," Erica said. "She knows your abilities, and you're too disciplined to be caught off guard. So where's the newbie?"

"Hattori, flying practice with Perrine," Trude said. "She's got spunk and follows orders well. She and Perrine make a good team."

Yoshika looked around the bath, they were the only ones in the bath right now. The men on the base had their own barracks and bath. One of Minna's rules, no interaction between the two groups. At first she thought of the rule as a restriction, but now, on her third tour, she enjoyed it. She wondered if that had anything to do with her being older, or the attraction to Lynne.

She looked over at her best friend, who looked back and smiled causing her to smile back. It felt nice to relax with friends. The bathing area could easily sit all twelve witches.

"You're not as bad as you were Miyufaji," Trude said, surprising Yoshika.

"R-Really?" she asked, hoping Trude was not joking with her. She really tried hard.

"Yeah, All your experience seems to have helped," Trude said. "Maybe you'll even get a few more kills this year."

"I'd trade all my kills to defeat the hive," Yoshika said.

"We understand Miyafuji," Trude said. "We've all been there. Lynne in Britannia, Karlsland, Romanga, Orussia, Gallia and Suomus, all are threatened by the Neuroi."

"Only Liberion hasn't been threatened," Erica said, tilting her head back.

"That is interesting," Trude said, thinking about it.

"Maybe there is some connection to the land, like Europe and Asia?" Lynne said quietly. They sat there in silence for several minutes before two others walked in.

"What a tense atmosphere," Shirley said.

"Yeah, loosen up,' Lucchini said, jumping into the bath.

SWSWSWSW

Mio flew along in the clouds, scanning the sky with her magic eyes. She could see the top of the Neuroi hive, but not the bottom. She still loved flying, and wished she could still fight, but her abilities no longer allowed her to fight effectively.

Now she spent the days on the base training the witches, or on patrol checking out radar contacts that popped up. So far nothing came about from the hive, and with such a new hive they had no intelligence on how quickly it would send out attacks. The last attack, three days ago had gone towards Orussia. The 46th squadron managed to destroy it, even though the 501st had been deployed as a back-up.

A few of the Orussia witches seemed in awe of Sanya. Mio understood that each witch from the 501st now appeared to the rest of the world as heroes,people to be proud of.

"Major Sakamoto, this is base, come in."

"Sakamoto here," Mio replied, waiting for the orders.

"Radar is showing a contact coming from the direction of the hive, about quadrant six."

"On it," Mio said, heading in the direction while keeping an eye open for anything.

She moved in keeping an eye out not wanting to be surprised by the Neuroi. The last thing she wanted to do was get too close to one. She saw nothing, not unusual as she had many false alarms. Still she treated each one with danger.

A glint of black caught her eye using her magic, she spotted a Neuroi. "Incoming Neuroi, scramble all witches," Mio said, taking a moment to fly backwards keeping the distance between them. She studied it carefully to see if this one had any unusual marks or cores. They would need that information to fight it. She did noticed it flew low, but not fast. A bit unusual for them. She continued to observe while waiting.

SWSWSWSW

Yoshika stopped in her tracks, hearing the familiar wail of the siren.

"Neuroi!" Trude yelled, running for the hanger.

Yoshika glanced at the others with her before breaking out in a run after Trude. She got there seeing almost everyone except Sanya, who was probably sleeping.

"Neuroi spotted in quadrant six," Minna said to the group. "Major Sakamoto is observing it, we'll form up stay with your partner, and follow orders."

"Roger," they all said.

Yoshika activated her magic, jumping into her striker, gripped her machine gun and prepared to take off.

"Let's go girls," Minna said.

Yoshika followed behind Eila with Lynne behind her, rushing down the runway and up into the air. They all formed up, Yoshika pairing with Lynne today.

"Mio, what's the situation?" Minna asked.

"One slow Neuroi, one core, but is flying low to the ocean."

"Interesting," Minna said. A slow Neuroi was unusual, causing her to wonder what it was up to this time. Add in the fact it flew close to the ocean and this got interesting. Usually the Neuroi were faster and flew higher above the ocean.

"Neuroi spotted," Trude's voice said. Minna glanced up spotting the alien craft. This one appeared round and saucer-shaped, with a small dome on the top.

"Mio, where's the core?" Minna asked, hoping to get to it quickly.

"Appears to be in the center, closer to the top," Mio replied.

"Understood," Minna said, "All units, attack."

Trude made a pass firing into the Neuroi along with Erica as they tried opening up the Neuroi for a shot at the core. Minna and Eila followed up with their attack in the same area. Deploying shields to deflect an attack Minna went in for another attack run.

Pulling up she watched as Lynette fired off a few shots as Yoshika deflected a few Neuroi beams. The shots struck the Neuroi but it still had too much armor to reach the core. It began regenerating quickly once more. She looked over to see Perrine and Hattori working well together. Perrine taking on the extra responsibility of a wing mate very well. She nodded to herself glad that pairing worked out so well. Shirley and Lucchini working with them on that side of the Neuroi.

"That's not good," she heard Shirley say, and looked back at the Neuroi. Sighing, she saw several smaller Neuroi being launched from the large craft. Shirley, Trude, attack the smaller Neuroi, Perrine, follow me and attack, Yoshika, keep the Neuroi off Lynette," Minna said, knowing that everyone's wingmates would stay with the leaders.

"Roger!" they all replied.

Shirley accelerated, keeping Lucchini with her, and went through the Neuroi group, firing all around her as she went, blocking beams and returning fire. Several were destroyed rather quickly. It was approaching land and they had yet to stop it.

"Thisi s Major Wilcke, scramble the 3rd armor witches," Minna said. The last thing she needed would be a repeat of what happened in the first attack. All villages closest to the hive had already been evacuated, but that fact did not make her feel any better. They were there to prevent any Neuroi from gaining a foothold on Fuso.

"Neuroi is splitting," Mio said from her position.

"Great," Minna replied, firing a few shots at the smaller Neuroi who had tried attacking her.

The Neuroi stopped firing and split into six sections. She had one consolation in that only one had the core.

"Where's the core," Minna said.

"Hold on," Mio replied. "Still in the dome-shaped area."

"But each of these could be a bomb like last time," Minna said. "Concentrate on the core."

Minna tried to close in but each time she closed the distance the other parts would attack, blocking her. To make matters worse, the core section continued spewing out smaller craft.

"Its heading down!" Yoshika yelled.

Minna looked to see that it was heading down, but they had their hands full taking care of all the other smaller Neuroi which were focused on them. She watched expecting an explosion and felt surprised when nothing happened. Instead it formed legs and became a ground unit.

"This is Lt Colonel Pool, we have visual on the Neuroi, engaging," a new voice said over the airway.

"Understood, we'll provide air cover keeping the remaining Neuroi off you, Mio, where is the core now?" Minna said.

"Near the top of the dome," Mio replied.

"Understood," Lucy said.

Minna noticed the land witches begin their attack.

"Let's keep these Neuroi off them," Minna said, attacking once more.

She watched Eila weave through a few Neuroi beams quickly destroying a half-dozen smaller attack craft. Yoshika kept the Neuroi off Lynette, who destroyed a few herself, before engaging the larger pieces. Shirley and Lucchini were attacking another large piece along with Perrine and Hattori. She turned heading after a few smaller Neuroi destroying them before they could attack the land witches.

"Core exposed!" she heard Lucy say. Minna continued firing before seconds later every piece shattered.

"Core destroyed," Mio said. "Good work."

"Any others?" Minna asked, she wanted to make sure this was the only Neuroi around.

"Don't see any sign of a new Neuroi," Mio said. "And base reports no contacts."

"All witches return to base," Minna said. "Good work Lucy."

"Yes, you too," Lucy replied, her tone a bit different.

Minna turned and headed back to base with the rest of the 501st listening to the chatter of everyone talking about the Neuroi they encountered. She had never heard of a Neuroi going from air to ground like that. What had it tried to do?

SWSWSWSW

Minna stood in front of the military council. They had listened to her and Lucy's description of the battle. One man, wearing a naval uniform sat stoic for a few seconds before saying anything.

"It appears our decision to include a ground unit was most wise," the man said.

"I'll concede your idea Yamamoto," another man said. "If they had not been there this attack would have been most dangerous. If they gain a foothold on the main island they will be difficult to stop."

"Dismissed," Yamamoto said to the group.

Minna walked out of the room with Lucy. The Liberion witch seemed quieter than last time. She wondered if somehow they got off on the wrong foot last time.

"You allowed us to engage and covered us, why?" Lucy said, as they walked outside.

"My squad's primary mission is the defense of Fuso, not how many kills we have," Minna said. "You could say we work well as a team, each of us will get a turn, and if we all do our job, it doesn't matter. Our leader, Hartmann is a prime example, won several awards, but cares little, Trude, well she had her discipline, but cares more for defeating them. Yoshika only wants to defend the people with her power. One more kill won't make us anymore famous."

"I misread you," Lucy said, glancing down at the pavement. "I expected a group of spoiled flyers, who only care about themselves."

"Well, you will find that, but not when it comes to defending this land," Minna said, proud of her girls.

"Lieutenant Colonels," a voice said behind them, causing them both to turn. Minna saw the naval uniformed man, Yamamoto walking towards them.

"Yes sir?" Minna asked, wondering what he wanted.

"I'm sure you'll be told this many times, but the Fuso Empire will be in your debt many times," he said. "But, I'm disturbed by the Neuroi attacks." He paused looking out at the port where several warships were docked. "They are not acting as normal, even the Orussians agree to that. They had a multiple core attack a few days ago, same result, they destroyed several, but two struck deserted towns."

"What, I heard nothing of that!" Lucy said.

"Orussia is keeping that quiet," Yamamoto said. "It was good that we shared that information with them, otherwise the loss of life would have been high. We are very fortunate you managed to destroy so many before they struck. But this tactic, of landing, very interesting."

"Yes sir, have any of the other attacks on Orussia been strange?"

"No, but I'll be informing them of this tactic. We have your back girls, do your best," he said, turning slightly as an aide walked up.

"Sorry sir, but we have news, the cargo ship Tencho Maru failed to show up," he said.

"Very well, I'll be right there, ladies," Yamamoto said, with a bow left them.

"He's not so bad, unlike some of those in Europe," Lucy said.

"No, his entire mission is defending Fuso," Minna said. She had met him a few times before, but never heard his name until today.

"Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto," Lucy said, thinking about it. "He's a good commander from what I've heard."

"Its nice not having to fight to battles," Minna stated. She dreaded fighting both the Neuroi and the commanders who felt threatened by the witches.

"I think we'll work well together," Lucy said, climbing into the waiting jeep.

"Me too," Minna said, climbing in her own jeep and headed back to base.

End Part 4


End file.
